


Code Geass: Secret Bimbo Outbreak

by BioYuGi



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Breast Expansion, Butt Expansion, F/F, Futanari, Genderbending, Orgy, bimbo, bimbofication, bimbos, expansion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:27:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 26,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24307387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BioYuGi/pseuds/BioYuGi
Summary: A commission I did for user Magnaking, based on the Code Geass world and a thread on UnendingBE called Secret Bimbo Outbreak.It's an interesting concept. There's a bimbo virus going around, which only transforms you if you're alone, or in a room with only infected people. So a room with five people all with the virus will be in their bimbo forms until someone else shows up, and new bimbos are created by a person learning about the affliction.So, sorry, you're all infected now! In fact, you probably can't read this can you? Well if you can and you enjoy it, leave me a comment, please!
Relationships: C.C./Euphemia li Britannia, C.C./Kouzuki Kallen, C.C./Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia, Cornelia li Britannia/Euphemia li Britannia, Cornelia li Britannia/Kururugi Suzaku, Cornelia li Britannia/Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia, Euphemia li Britannia/Cornelia li Britannia/Kururugi Suzaku/Lelouch Lamperouge, Euphemia li Britannia/Kururugi Suzaku, Euphemia li Britannia/Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia, Kouzuki Kallen/Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia, Kouzuki Kallen/Shirley Fenette, Kururugi Suzaku/Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia, Milly Ashford/Kouzuki Kallen, Milly Ashford/Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia, Milly Ashford/Shirley Fenette, Milly Ashford/Shirley Fenette/Kouzuki Kallen/Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia, Shirley Fenette/Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. Initial Infection

Lelouch Lamperouge, the Vice President of the Ashford Academy Student Council, carried himself like a prince. It was a hard habit to break when he actually was a prince, regardless of the fact that he had been exiled years ago. He'd managed to build a decent life at Ashford Academy, but the memories of his life as royalty still lingered in his mind like a bad itch. Not to say life with his sister was bad, but he constantly felt like he was wearing a mask. He wasn't the only one in the Student Council that lived a double life, however. In fact, Lelouch currently found himself spending the afternoon with the 'sickly' Kallen Stadtfeld, a beautiful redhead who hid her own origins from everyone else as well. The two of them had been chosen to balance the budget while Milly, Shirley, and the other members of the Student Council attended to other duties.

"I hope Nunnally won't mind me being late tonight," Lelouch said to himself as he sorted the budget for the athletic's club into its proper folder. Kallen tilted her head as she refilled a stapler.

"Does this happen often, Lelouch?" Lelouch turned to look at her, "You being late, that is." 

"Not always. Usually on days like this when we have a lot of work, I always try and get out as fast as I can," replied Lelouch. "I understand this is important work. I'm not one to shirk duties after all. I just don't like to leave Nunnally for too long." Satisfied with his answer for now, Kallen directed her attention to some documents that were spilled all over the floor.

"Damnit," Kallen said, angrily huffing as she walked over to a fan and flicked it off. "The wind must have blown these papers off the table!" she muttered. Kallen bent over to collect the papers and put them back in her proper order, unknowingly giving Lelouch a nice view of her skirt-clad butt. Even if she had noticed, it wouldn't have been much of a big deal. Lelouch only stared for a second, purely to check and see if she'd need any help. While Lelouch wouldn't say her butt was unsightly or anything like that, his mind was always focused on more important matters. Sexual desire was very low on his list of priorities, and Kallen was somewhat aware of it. After all, this was the same boy who had stood outside while she showered and he hadn't so much as peeked at her naked, dripping wet body.

"Need any help?" Lelouch asked.

"Oh no, I'm quite alright," Kallen said, turning around to give him a gentle smile. Just like most of her Stadtfeld persona, it was a fake grin. Inside, she was fuming for several reasons. Namely, that she had to play a sick girl again, she's alone with the one guy she couldn't stand, and the laws of nature were conspiring to make her life miserable.

It was mildly ironic that Kallen chose to use the word 'conspire' to describe that particular moment. Because very soon, the gods of fate were about to cast their hand in ways that would change her life forever. Lelouch's phone vibrated twice, implying that he received a text message. The young man learned his lesson well from a brief incident in the ghetto, where his life had been put in danger after the unfortunate timing of a phone call. Now he always kept his phone on vibrate. Lelouch sighed and flipped open his phone to examine the message, making a confused sound as he looked at the text. The stupefied expression on his face was definitely not something one would expect on the handsome, intelligent boy's face.

'Have fun being a braindead bimbo. Now that you've read this your life is going to be nothing but sex and fucking. Enjoy the new tits.'

Lelouch yelped like a girl at the message, a very embarrassing reaction for the boy. To be fair though, he wasn't the most masculine man in the school. Kallen heard his scream and looked over her shoulder to see the boy still staring at the screen as it flashed twice in his face. The boy almost dropped the phone as he fell backwards onto a chair, shaking his head. Kallen watched as his brow furrowed, as if trying to process what he had just read. She snapped her fingers to try and get his attention.

"Lelouch?" she asked, looking down at the phone in his hands. She snatched it out of his grasp and stared at the message, assuming it was some prank from Milly or perhaps Rivalz. The words she saw only heightened the possibility of that being the case. Rivalz was a horndog and Milly was the most perverted person Kallen had ever met. But the number didn't seem to match anybody in the Student Council, and that was the last thought Kallen had before the screen flashed and she dropped the phone in Lelouch's lap, steadying herself on the edge of a nearby desk. She groaned as Lelouch let out a husky moan from the depths of his throat, bucking his hips up towards the air as a powerful transformation began to ripple through his body, and Kallen's as well.

It started with Lelouch's hair. His slick, brown coif of black hair was getting longer and longer by the second. Some of the locks that hung down his forehead began to get pushed aside by an invisible force as they lengthened and became more lustrous. Lelouch already was able to obtain some good-quality grooming products, so his hair was already quite well-kept and soft to the touch, but it soon became even softer than normal. It was like goosedown feathers were brushing against his face as his ebony locks lengthened, making him shiver at the touch. His purple eyes were a bit glazed over as his hair continued to grow, spreading down past his neck and moving towards his ass at a steady rate. The hair became neater and smoother, staying soft but also becoming firmer as it grew, making it easier to style and stay in place if he wished to do something different with it. Despite Lelouch not normally caring about such things, a few ideas on what he could do with longer hair were starting to invade his thoughts.

The hair rubbing on his face did feel wonderful after all, and distracted him even further from the realization that his face was changing. His chin was softening a bit, losing its angular edge as his face rounded out, losing his boyish charm in exchange for an even more feminine look. Lelouch was already somewhat girly, though he could act more manly when required. Now though, he looked like the kind of boy that spent a bit too much time in front of the mirror, pampering his face with scented oils and lotions to make his skin smooth as marble. 

"Ahh..nnngh…" he groaned as his face continued to change, nose thinning and lips starting to plump up. His violet eyes, a striking example of his royal heritage, began to lighten and change hue, slowly shifting from a dark purple to a pinker shade. He bit down on his lower lip as it started to fill with softer, more sensitive flesh, creating a beestung look that was soon mirrored by the lip atop it. He gripped the armrests of the chair as his hips bucked again. The boy was vaguely aware of strange sensations in his head. There was a faint sound like a freshly-opened bottle of soda was pressed up against his ear, and the carbonation was popping right into his head. Lelouch gulped down a breath of air as the room seemed to get blurry thanks to his eyes morphing. There was a slight nagging in the head that this was wrong, that he should be fighting it. His body was transforming into a girly figure and he had to try and do something to stop it. But as fast as that thought came to Lelouch, it slipped away like it was covered in grease.

"Mmf…" The boy groaned, twitching in his chair as his fingers dug into the plush material of the armrests. Scratchmarks soon appeared thanks to his nails starting to lengthen, becoming pointed and manicured, a mark of true femininity.Lelouch couldn't even recognize his own changes, even as his fingers slimmed and the mild traces of body hair on his arms faded away into nothing. His slender arms became a bit stronger, as Lelouch was an incredibly fragile person. But as the text had ordained, he'd need a more durable body to put up with what his body would be going through on a regular basis. While the skin of his arms stayed incredibly soft, they became capable of more acts of strength, ensuring the boy would be able to squeeze with all his might, or support his own weight if he tried to climb up a pole, for example.

"Hahhh…." As Lelouch continued to pant and moan, his voice softened. The dominating tone of voice that commanded a literal army slipped away from him, being replaced by a voice as soft and soothing as rose petals. As Lelouch's hair reached a length where it went past his shoulders, he leaned his head back and moaned up at the ceiling, The next time Lelouch pushed his hips out, against his will, they came back wider than before. His toes curled in his shoes as a strong tingle overcame his body, ensuring that even if he were able to recognize the changes going through his body, he'd be too weak and paralyzed to do anything about it. Not that there was any hope for Lelouch at this point. He'd read the text and his fate was forever changed. No longer would Lelouch pass his time with revenge plots and chess games, there'd only be wet dreams and pillow fights in his future.

Lelouch's crotch shivered. At some point during the strange, transformative process, Lelouch had gone hard, and his erection was pushed up against his thigh. A thigh that was steadily plumping up to give him more lush lower body. His manhood twitched as it was slowly surrounded by more soft flesh as his thighs became softer and smoother to the touch, while the changes rippled down to tone out his calves as well. Lelouch's hips extended a few more inches, stretching the seams of his pants. They were getting so tight around his womanly thighs and matronly hips that he let out another groan of pleasure from the pressure being put on his more sensitive legs. Even without the power that had forced his body to stay still during this transformation, Lelouch would have had a tough time biting back the erotic thrill he was experiencing right now. It didn't take too long for Lelouch's hips to extend past his shoulders, with thighs as plump and soft as pillows, with legs that had shortened calf muscles, ensuring that Lelouch would feel the urge to walk on tiptoes at all times.

"Oooh…" Lelouch's voice was now completely girly. Any trace of an Adam's apple had vanished from his slender neck. His hands, and their inch-long nails left the comfortable armrests of the chair and moved to the softer pastures of his lap instead, stretching out to reach to his knees as his toes curled in his shoes. His feet slimmed down as well, with a similar change happening to his toes so they were dainty and cute. Lelouch's need to walk in a dainty fashion was aided by the transformation affecting his shoes next, turning ordinary shoes into a pair of sexy, purple heels that glimmered in the light. They fit his new feet perfectly, and while normally he'd be mortified at the idea of wearing heels, Lelouch was too far gone to notice or care. He bucked his hips one more time, possibly the last thrust he'd ever give with a fully erect penis. Despite the incredible comfort his cock was in, nestled between two plump thighs that were rubbing against each other, Lelouch began to go soft. Quickly as well, for the boy's penis was reduced to half its length in less than a second, and in less time than that it vanished completely. Lelouch let out a giggle as his manhood disappeared, making way for a new pussy that pressed up against the tight pants.

"Mmm…" Lelouch squealed a bit as her butt and breasts began to expand next, ready to give her a dynamite hourglass figure now that the transformation to a female was complete. Her butt wiggled into the seat as it inched out bit by bit, giving some height to the girl as her rear became more spankable by the second. She bit down on her lip, this time with pure lust on her face instead of the nervous look she had several moments ago. Her flat chest blossomed into a pair of b-cups in no time, pushing out into the inaccurate male's uniform. Every time her boobs grew, her butt plumped up even further, staying only a tiny bit ahead in the growth at first. But as the process went on, it became clear Lelouch was going to end up more bottom heavy, as every inch added to her bust soon added to her to rump in every direction. Her fat butt cheeks began to press into the sides of her chair. Just before her pants were about to rip, exposing the pale, delicate flesh underneath, they began to transform as well, perfectly framing her backside with a sexy skirt. The pants split in two halves, with the top constantly reshaping to become the dark, sultry mini-skirt, while the legs turned into sexy stockings that clung to her body perfectly, changing color to a light purple that stood out against the dark shade of her heels.

Some of the mass for her new endowments seemed to come straight from her waist, as Lelouch's body was squeezed by a phantom force that made it seem like she was wearing a corset, pinching her waist in and accentuating her hourglass figure even further. Just in time for an actual corset to form on her body. The stitching of her shirt was reworked right before one of the buttons lost the fight to hold in Lelouch's boobs. Lelouch took in a breath to help the corset fit around her slim waist, which pushed up her breasts fantastically as they swelled up into magnificent d-cups, which was only just the beginning for how big they'd end up. Lelouch's hair was now hanging down to the small of her back, starting to form a curtain above the shelf of a booty she'd obtained. At the same time, a few locks of hair lost their ebony color, changing from black to pink.

"Ahah ohh…" she moaned, fluttering eyelashes that had become extra-long and sultry in a nanosecond. Her sexy, high-pitched voice made her lips jiggle a bit as they became coated in a layer of pastel pink lipstick, matching her new eyes perfectly. Each sucker was twice as thick as whatever cotton candy-colored lipstick had been used to make up her lips, allowing her to perfectly pout as her tits expanded further, a cup size for every passing sexy thought that made its way through Lelouch's brain. Which, as other thoughts vacated her mind, became quite a large number indeed. Soon each melon was bigger than her head, magnificently displayed in her short, black corset which showed off no less than half of her breasts. Even her areolae were visible, though her nipples remained hidden in the sexy top, awaiting a sneeze or excited bounce to pop free and show off.

But, Lelouch's ass was the true star. The miniskirt that she wore was barely a garment, with as much material as two or three belts stitched together. If Lelouch was able to wiggle her fat ass out of the seat, it would show off at least two-thirds of her rear at all times. Bending over, a task she was only able to do by moving her waist, would expose the entirety of her rear and the lacy black thong she wore underneath. In fact, her long, black-and-pink hair covered up more of her butt than her skirt did, even after it was fashioned into a ponytail that would constantly be tickling the lower curves of her curvy rump. Lelouch licked her plump pink lips as the last bits of the transformation finished up on her, giving her a sexy pair of fingerless gloves that went up to her upper arms The combination gave her a somewhat dominating look while still allowing her to feel whatever she was squeezing. A red necklace, with a pendant in the shape of Lelouch's geass icon, appeared around her neck. It landed perfectly in her canyon of cleavage, drawing attention to it in the same way Lelouch would bring attention to her eye when she used to be a manipulative, cunning man, instead of a sexy, slutty bimbo.

"Mmm… god, I like, really need something rubbing against my pussy right now," she said, moving a manicured nail down beneath her skirt, where her massive pussy was busy bulging against her thong. Her labia was so swollen and aroused that she couldn't cover the entire thing with one hand, but covering wasn't what she wanted to do anyway. "Hey Kallen, mmm, wanna like, fuck or something?" she said, sticking a finger against her lips as she leaned forward a bit, showing off both her breasts and her bulbous beachball-sized bottom.

"Like, duh. What else are we supposed to do, you dumb hottie?" Kallen said, licking ruby-red suckers and flashing a massive boob-window at Lelouch. She'd gone through her own transformation, though unlike Lelouch, Kallen had become bustier compared to the fat-bottomed slut Lelouch had turned into. When the bimboization first affected Kallen, she tried to fight it as hard as she could. She could feel something changing in her, and first tried to blame Lelouch for it. But when she looked over at the black-haired boy and saw that he was going through the same thing as well, she realized the true problem had been the text she'd read. If only she could remember what the number was, she could only remember two digits, 69. No, she said, shaking her head. That wasn't the phone number, was it? It was certainly a good number either way, she thought.

"Unngh, what the hell is going on? Kallen said as her fingers gripped the table with all her might. Unlike Lelouch, she was still capable of some movement, it seemed, but she wasn't sure what she was able to do. Her eyes widened in horror as she watched Lelouch's hair lengthen, and nearly had her eyes pop out of her head when she felt a similar sensation on her own scalp. She moved her hands up to grasp at red strands of hair, hanging straight down her head and starting to reach her shoulders in no time. But soon she felt something else she had to grab instead. Her breasts, already full, heavy, and in the way most of the time, surged out. It was like her boobs were a setting on a machine, and someone just cranked the dial all the way to the right. If her shirt hadn't started to reform into a skimpy, perverted facsimile of her pilot outfit, her shirt would have literally exploded from trying to contain too much tit at once.

"Whoa, no, no no, bad, bad boobies, bad, squishy boobies," Kallen said, flabbergasted by how quickly her voice went from scared to playful. No matter how hard she tried, she simply couldn't vocalize how horrifying this situation was to her. She tried to shout out, to curse, to yell for help, but all she could do was moan and coo. She tried to say 'bastard' and all that came out of her mouth was 'silly biscuit'. It made Kallen giggle, actually, it was a pretty fun thing to call somebody. The other word was so mean and nasty. Kallen tried to smack her face, and succeeded in making her palm touch her cheek, but the impact was the complete opposite of what she wanted. Instead of a hard slap to jerk her back to reality, all she did was tenderly stroke her cheek with a palm that had no trace of the calluses she'd built up thanks to her life trying to overthrow Britannia. In fact, she was losing a lot of muscle tone, which made her knees buckle together in fear. A sexy slut didn't need abs or biceps, they just needed to know how to take a dick or lick pussy for hours without stopping.

"God, stop it," she said to herself, affecting a valley girl accent she didn't even know she could do. To her horror though, it wasn't affected at all. That was simply how she sounded now, like a completely airheaded ditz who only had one thing on her mind. Even then, it was hard to keep something on her mind at all, because her brain was shriveling up like a raisin, and it was hard to balance anything on a raisin. She looked to Lelouch for help and pouted with a whine when she saw his cock start to disappear, a dick would have helped calm her down, and his had looked good and meaty before it popped into a vagina that, if Kallen was honest, sounded pretty tasty as well. "Nngh, this is like, so totally sucky," she said, staring down at her hooters, which were popping out of her chest in a way that said 'ooh, grope us, suck us, stick a cock between us!'

Her breasts had grown to be more than double the size of her head, each. Kallen already had an impressive chest for a girl of her age, but this was a bust that could eclipse her old tits several times over. These were knockers that could echo across a colosseum if they slapped together, cans that would jiggle for an hour if they were given a hard shake, dickmilkers that would make a porn star feel flat and inadequate. Her nipples stuck out brazenly through the boob window that encompassed nearly all of her breast meat. They had gone erect in seconds and it didn't seem that they'd be going soft anytime soon. Each nipple was the size of a plum, only throbbing and lighter in color. Her boobs were a pinnacle of wiggliness, like they'd been filled with a perfectly blended mix of gelatin and pudding, making them dense when they were still but able to defy gravity when they were in motion.

"Whoa," Kallen said as red fingernails pressed against her cleavage, and she found herself running a finger down into her breasts, letting out a coo that got deeper and huskier the further she delved into her tits. "Mmm…" Her eyes firmly glazed over and the last trace of Kallen Stadtfeld and Kallen Kozuki left the girl's mind. In their place, Kallen Kocksucker was born, a bimbo supreme who knew how to use her tits in a million different ways. Or at least, that's what she touted, she couldn't even count that high. Her fingers continued to trace around her boobs, feeling up her wide areolae and the curves of her boobs. The shiny red latex of her top was super hot and made her feel tingly just looking at it, showing off so much boobage that it was probably illegal. But if she was accosted by a policeman, she could always just plunge his meat right into her boobs thanks to the wide window. That's what it was for after all. Well, that, and to show off her belly which was thin, trim, and not muscular at all.

A variety of bracelets went around Kallen's wrists, as well as some slutty earrings that appeared on her lobes without a hint of pain in the girl's eyes. Her lips tripled in thickness to be nice and sexy, allowing her to make the perfect seal over a nipple to suck long and hard without any difficulty. Her eyes gained some sultry eyeshadow as her eyelashes lengthened, giving her a trademark look of a lady in the night, much like the whores in the ghetto she'd insulted several times before. She brushed aside a lock of red hair seconds the bit of red faded away into a mix of pink and blonde, leaving her with hair that was a mix of red, pink, and blonde. It had been growing for a while now, and ended right before it reached her sizable butt, which was perfectly fuckable, but not as doughy and gigantic as Lulu Lamperump's was. It was wrapped up in a dark red pair of booty shorts which appeared to be three sizes too small, judging by how tightly they squeezed her rear, showing off her panty under the shiny material.

The shorts also allowed Kallen to show off her second-best feature as well. Lulu had the better ass and the bigger lips, which ironically meant that Kallen's nickname would be better applied to Lulu instead. But, bimbos weren't exactly known for their intelligence. They were known for bouncy boobs, amazing asses, luscious lips, and as Kallen showed off with her cute cameltoe, a large labia. Kallen's pussy was easily twice as big as Lulu's, bulging out from her slutty bike shorts in a way that made her puffy lips visible from the side. It was impossible to hide her mound with two hands, she was just too much woman to contain. Kallen's shoes changed next, transforming from casual affairs into 'fuck-me' boots that went up almost to her knees, giving her several extra inches of height that would put her nipples right at mouth-level for most lucky men. As a last touch, her hair gained a series of five pink ribbons at the end to give her some extra style and a more girlish look, something she would have hated when she was in either of her other personas. But right now, she was Kallen Kocksucker, and she was horny as could be.

"So like, how do you wanna start?" Kallen said, curling some hair around one of her fingers as she stared at Lulu, trying to decide was part of the sexy girl she wanted to try out first.

"Ooh, well I wanna just, like, dive into your titties!" Lulu said happily, wiggling her hips in a way that made her butt cheeks clap together a few times. Kallen giggled and grabbed a breast in each hand, jiggling them one at a time. It wasn't necessary to entice Lulu as the black-haired girl was already walking towards Kallen with a practiced sway in her steps. Nobody who watched the fatass bimbo approach Kallen would have suspected that this body hadn't ever walked in heels before, she did it with such poise and grace. A grace that was quickly ruined by Lulu intentionally faceplanting herself in Kallen's cleavage.

"Ooh!" Kallen said, giggling happily as she felt Lulu's hands cling to her ass like they were handlebars, pulling herself further into the deep expanse of Kallen's cleavage. It was so easy to get lost in there and that's exactly what Lulu wanted to do. It was a great vacation, though in her head, life wasn't so stressful that she was dying for a vacation anyway. Life was easy when you were this smoking hot and didn't mind dressing up in a way that made it easy for any random Tom, Dick, and Bigger Dick to grab your ass and bend you over the nearest anything. It was just made a whole lot better when the sexiest boobs in the word were wrapped around your face. Lulu began to motorboat Kallen lovingly, moving her head back and forth as she used her lips to make the other woman's boobs vibrate.

"Mmm, bwebwebweb," Lulu mumbled as she puckered her lips over and over again while in Kallen's boobs. There was a little bit of air she was able to get, so she wasn't worried about suffocating, and the smaller amount of oxygen only heightened her euphoric state. Kallen let out a mix between a laugh and a moan as Lulu slobbered over her bosom like a rabid dog, whimpering more like a puppy as those soft marshmallows embraced her head better than any lover. It was addictive, and such a good feeling that she really couldn't get enough of it. The instant she was pulled away from this paradise, she knew she'd be pouting with her marvelous set of cocksuckers so hard that her lips might hurt. But for now she was enjoying herself so much that she didn't even realize that Kallen was preparing for her own turn. The redhead had grabbed Lulu's skirt and was starting to pull it down over those massively wide cheeks, leaving the thong in place, because even a bimbo knew that slutty clothing looked sexier than just being naked most of the time.

"Ahhh, ooh, Kallen, your titties are soooo awesome, gosh they're like the bestest," Lulu said. Her face was as red as the latex outfit Kallen wore. She licked her lips to make sure they were nice and moist, and then planted her lips around one of Kallen's thick, throbbing nipples. It had been amazing she resisted its allure this long. The big nub was like a glowing button just begging her to attack it. It filled up her mouth to capacity and she began to suck, pushing her swollen purple lips into Kallen's areolae as she sucked. She gripped Kallen's butt cheeks harder and gave a few quick smacks to her sexy red backside, starting to hump the other bimbo's thigh to get even more of a rush from her breastplay. It was without a doubt the best pair of tits she'd ever gotten her lips on. While she suckled one nipple, she let go of Kallen's butt after a while and switched to gripping the other nipple, earning more delighted coos out of the redheaded slut's mouth.

"Mmm, yeah, I know! Ah, god, they're like, so sensimative too, ooh, just you sucking me is making me ooh, ooh, ooh!" Kallen bucked her hips as she reached a climax, causing her to shudder. A large wet stain appeared on her tight shorts, outlining her hot, swollen slit even more than usual. The pleasure she'd felt from Lulu's sucking was so good that she hadn't been able to do anything for the last few minutes, but now she was somehow even hornier than she'd been a few minutes ago. Her hands grabbed a hold of Lulu's pale butt, grabbing the thin thong and rubbing it between her fingers.

"Fuuu… Lulu, mmm, you did like, such a good job makin' me cum, but like, I wanna get at your booty next!" Kallen said, squeezing the doughy mounds with both hands as she jiggled her chest to try and free Lulu's face from its deep expanse.

"Mmm, mm, aww.. but I wanna suck the other nipple too!" Lulu said, whining and pushing out her lips in a way that made the top lip pop over the tip of her nose. Kallen rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Like, it's okay, there's gonna be plenty of time for titty-sucking, soon, I like, promise, okay?"

"Yay!" Lulu said. In seconds she was bent over the nearest table, wiggling her butt for Kallen. "Here ya go then! You just haveta keep your promise!" 

"Hehe, I will. But right now I promise to make you cum without touching your pussy!" Kallen said proudly, showing a tiny bit of her original hot-blooded nature and competitive edge. She may not have been as strong as she had been, but she still was able to pull her hand back and smack Lulu's ass with a great amount of force, making the jiggly mound bounce around. The impact rippled over into the other butt cheek, causing it to wobble with less sway than the other cheek.

"Oof! Ahahaha, awesome," Lulu said with a ditzy giggle. She shook her butt a bit more, tapping her heels on the ground in anticipation. Kallen hit the same cheek again and again and again, making Lulu lurch forward each time. She knew the black-haired bimbo would start whining soon, wanting the other cheek to get some spanks, but Kallen wanted to tease her a little bit. Much like how Lulu had only thought to suck one nipple before Kallen came, she wanted to try and repeat the favor. Her willpower might not hold out that long though. After all, as the right cheek turned more pink from each repeated smack, the left looked so pitifully pale. And Lulu was shaking it so invitingly, like she was auditioning to be a stripper and wanted Kallen to be the pole.

*smack*

Well, now the left was getting smacked too, but Kallen wasn't keeping it even. She would smack, then pinch, then rub, then spank a few more times. Her palm was actually starting to sting from how many times she hit Lulu's backside. But she knew no matter how many times she did it, Lulu wouldn't feel any pain. The ass was simply too fat for pain to make the long path from her skin to her brain, which was a slow, dusty destination to begin with. Lulu still didn't seem to be satisfied after several minutes of vigorous spanking and urged Kallen to continue. But she wanted to do something else now. She shook her hands off and then reached down, biting Lulu's thong between her teeth.

"Ooh!" Lulu moaned as she felt Kallen's lips brush against her backside. Kallen moaned as she smelled Lulu's tushie. It was an intoxicating aroma like plums and violets blended together. She took a nice deep whiff and licked one of Lulu's butt cheeks, than the other, before biting down hard. She then began to devour Lulu's sweet, fat backside, nibbling and suckling on every inch she could reach while fondling the blonde's ass with both hands. Lulu squirmed under her touch, letting Kallen know she was doing a good job. Her massive breasts swung down the more she sampled Lulu's lower body, eventually popping out of her top and hanging freely. She pushed her face forward, using the momentum to smack her tits under the bottom curves of Lulu's rear, and then dug back in with renewed gusto. She finished Lulu off with a good kiss right in the middle of Lulu's ass, and then Kallen was able to feel Lulu's femcum running down those thick thighs.

"Hehe, I told ya I could do it!" Kallen said, lifting up her head and mashing her tits into Lulu's butt a few times. She bounced back and forth like she was using a child's bouncy toy, making both bimbos laugh with erotic giggles as her nipples popped in and out. One little slip and she'd end up penetrating Lulu's ass with her nipple if she wasn't careful. "Ooh god I'm still like, waaaaay too horny to even think, though!" she said, rubbing the side of her head like it would make her smarter.

"Teehee, silly Kallen, you don't think anyway!" Lulu said, moving her hands down to her pussy. She hadn't touched herself while Kallen was playing with her butt, wanting to see if the pink-and-blonde-toned girl could bring her to orgasm from just spanks and kisses. Now that the challenge had been completed, Lulu wanted to get handsy again, and her pussy was so moist and slippery that several fingers slipped in easily. "Um, I dunno what I wanna do though. There's like, so many things I wanna do with you! Suck on your nipples, bite your nipples, smack your boobies, kiss you, eat your pussy…."

"Ooh, eat my pussy, let's do that one, hehe," Kallen said, biting down on her lip and finding herself on the floor in seconds, pulling down her skintight shorts. When she pulled them off of her puffy cameltoe, some of her juices splashed out from being held in for so long. "Your big, slutty lips would feel so awesome on my cunny!"

"You're right!" Lulu said, wiggling her hips again. It seemed she liked doing that for just about anything said to her. "But like, I want my pussy licked too. I know it's not as big as yours, but your lips are tinier than mine, so it should be okay!" Kallen nodded, and with that, Lulu laid down on top of Kallen, rubbing her pussy into Kallen's face for a few seconds before pushing down on the other bimbo's womanhood with her moist, full lips. Lulu easily placed one of Kallen's puffy lower lips between her overfilled upper suckers, and began to kiss and make out with Kallen's pussy as passionately as she would with any lover. Kallen tasted like cherries and sugar, her juices would have tasted heavenly drizzled over some vanilla ice cream or a pastry.

Kallen's lips may not have been as soft and kinky as Lulu's, but it seemed she had more skill in using her tongue. Her muscle was able to delve into Lulu's pussy and wriggle around in such a way that she had to hold onto Lulu's butt to prevent the girl from squirming too much. Thankfully, Lulu's rear was so massive that Kallen had a lot she could hold on to. The bimbo moaned and lapped at Lulu's pussy like she was trying to get to the center of a jawbreaker, pushing her nose into Lulu's clit to make the girl squirm.

"Mm, ooh, god Kallen!" Lulu said happily, licking some juice off of her slutty lips before diving back in. She stuck her entire mouth into Kallen's giant pussy after spreading it with her delicate fingers. The thick-lipped woman rubbed the outer walls of Kallen's vagina as she kissed inside the other bimbo's slit, soaking up the honey-sweet juices and rubbing her breasts into Kallen's belly. "Oooh, mm, ah, mmph." Lulu knew she should be a better bimbo and just eat Kallen out without talking, but her partner was doing such splendid work that she couldn't help herself. Her ass cheeks kept clenching in response to Kallen's ministrations, as the girl was doing double-duty on Lulu's body.

Thanks to being on the bottom, Kallen got a magnificent view of Lulu's enormous ass hanging above her. While she mostly focused on licking Lulu's womanhood, she let her tongue sneak towards the rear a few times. If she wasn't tasting Lulu's bum, she was spanking it once again, until it was as red and puffy as her own nipples were. Her nips were so erect and rigid that she could have fucked Lulu with them, but that would have meant pulling her pussy away from Lulu's lips. She may be a bimbo, but she wasn't THAT stupid. 

The two continued their mutual 69 session for a long time. Time was so fluid to them at this point that they would end up measuring time by the last orgasm they had, or how long it had been since they felt any bit of a pleasurable rush. When they were like this, bodies entwined with lust and on the verge of more climaxes, time slowed down. Their initial transformation into bimbos had only taken a few seconds, but to them it had felt like minutes passed, now the minutes felt like wonderful hours of blissful sex that led to the two cumming what little of their brains remained right out of their pretty little heads.

"Nngh ahh! Ooh…" Kallen groaned, feeling Lulu's ass sit right on her face as the large-bottomed bimbo collapsed in ecstasy. She obviously had the stamina to keep going, but Lulu had a desperate urge to facesit somebody and she knew Kallen would happily accept her fate. "Mmph, mm mnnngh mm mmm-mm!" she mumbled. She had roughly said 'that was the best pussy I've ever licked', it was just hard to make out with a mouthful of butt.

"Hehe, yeah, gosh that was awesome. I love being a bimbo!" Lulu lifted her arms in joy and shouted to the heavens, putting more pressure on Kallen's ass. Her voice was loud enough to get through the walls of the room they were in, unfortunately able to be heard by the two girls outside who, until this second, were completely normal. Once Lulu's words about being a bimbo reached their ears, their chit-chat turned into a series of giggles as they opened the door.

"Hey now. You girls didn't start without us did you? That's very bad! The Slutty Council President should get all first dibs on titties!" The bimbo that had once been Milly Ashford walked into the room wearing a sexy cross between her school uniform and a catsuit, complete with a sexy headband and a cattail that was attached in a way that meant her butt was constantly buzzing thanks to the vibrator lodged between her cheeks. If Kallen's breasts had been massive, MIlly's tits would need an adjective that had too many syllables for a bimbo to pronounce. They were each four times bigger than her head, hanging down past her waist with super-puffy, wide nipples like large ramen bowls. Her blonde hair had lengthened and grown into extravagant curls which hid her plump butt. Milly always had a decent rear and it had grown quite a bit thanks to her transformation, but the golden locks covered it up perfectly.

"Ehehehehe…." Shirley meanwhile had kept a reasonable bust size, only about the size of basketballs, which a butt that was perfectly even, giving her the best hourglass figure of the quartet. But her hair had become ridiculously long. If it wasn't tied up it would have trailed on the ground behind her by several feet. Thankfully, she had it up in several girlish pigtails to give her a cute appearance, which offset the insane sluttiness of her outfit. She was wearing a simple string bikini which did absolutely nothing to hide her nipples or her shaved womanhood, leaving her body ripe for anybody to squeeze, suck, or finger if they so desired. She clung to Milly like a loyal pet, lifting up a foot that was clad in a sexy heeled sandal. Her lips were soft and plump as she reached over and kissed one of Milly's boobs, leaving orange lipstick on the breast. Milly smiled and kissed Shirley back, leaving a sunflower-colored lip mark on her cheek.

"Oh gosh, like, sorry, Prez!" Lulu said, pouting with those kissable purple lips of hers. "I like, totally wasn't thinking."

"Hehe, well that's nothing new!" Milly said giddily. Of all the four, her personality seemed to have changed the least, making her in a way the scariest of them all. She knew more than the others how to pleasure a woman and how to be a massive pervert, and now that knowledge had been amplified a millionfold. "Well you can just make it up to me by using those sweet, sexy suckers of yours on my melons!"

"Yes!" Lulu said, more than happy with this punishment. "Ooh, and Kallen can apologize to Shirley by like, sticking one of her nipples into her sopping wet cunny!"

"Sounds good to me!" Shirley said, giggling. Her laugh was soon joined by a chorus of joyful giggles from the other three bimbos, that continued until the sounds switched to moans, which would echo in the room for hours to come.


	2. Infecting Royalty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has some new characters join in on the bimbo virus, and they get some extra equipment as well. Because really it's unfair that a bimbo only gets to fuck a pussy, and not get any cock. So if girls with cocks is not your thing, sorry about that, best turn away here.

Lelouch Lamperouge was starting to slowly go insane. The ramifications of his double-life were taking its toll on his psyche. Every day was a new struggle, and his new abilities weren't making it easier to handle. No, they were instead making things worse, and in fact were the cause of all his problems to begin with. The brown-haired young boy couldn't get a moment to himself anymore, and neither could one of his closest allies, Kallen. The two had become embroiled in something far beyond their understanding, and outside of their power. The worst part about this was they couldn't even tell anyone about the dilemma they faced. If they did, they'd be dragged into this whole mess, just like Shirley and Milly had.

Of course, Lelouch wasn't thinking about the abilities his geass had given him, or his double life as Zero, or his fight against Britannia to try and free Japan from its imperial rule. No, he was referring to a horrible text he had received two weeks ago, which had transformed him into his worst nightmare; a bubbly, bubble-butt bimbo. It had come on so suddenly he hadn't had time to defend himself against it, if there even was such a thing. It had been an instant transformation, wiping away his intelligence, his restraint, his masculinity, and most of his clothing. Everything that made him Lelouch vanished and was replaced by 'Lulu', who wanted to do nothing except rub her butt against everything and suck anything remotely phallic-shaped.

Then Kallen had been infected as well, and in the steamy, passionate sex the two shared, somehow Milly and Shirley had been affected also. Thankfully, they'd been careful since then, and nobody else had caught the strange bimbo virus. At least, not to his knowledge. Which was good, because he had no idea how to defend against it, only able to learn about it through experience and accidents. He only transformed when he was alone, or in the presence of another bimbo. He remembered everything that happened, which had led to lots of poor sleep as a result. It was hard to get a good, deep rest when your bimbo self insisted on keeping a vibrator in her ass until she passed out. He wished he could get rid of the thing, but Milly would never want it back now. No, she probably would, and that just creeped him out even more. 

The only way to avoid returning back to his bimbo form was pretty easy, honestly, but it made everything else about his life more difficult. He just had to stay around somebody else who wasn't infected. Which meant he was spending a lot more time with his sister, or in public places, or with Rivalz, people who had no idea that half of the Student Council had engaged in various orgies over the past half-month. Along with three-ways, two-ways, solo masturbation sessions, mutual masturbation sessions, and other activities that Lelouch wished he hadn't learned about. He had to get help for this problem, and he was running out of options for how to fix it. In a desperate attempt to get his body and mind back to normal, he had tried geassing himself, but that had failed. This led him to suspect the power that changed him was a geass to start with, but he had no suspects. Or, more specifically, he had several suspects and no real way to narrow down his options.

"Hm…" Lelouch muttered to himself as he tapped a pen against a notepad. He knew there were other geasses out there, but C.C. wasn't able to tell him who had these odd abilities. But, they had to be in positions of power, and they had to be able to get his phone number somehow. That meant it was somebody in the school administration, government, or military, and he unfortunately knew quite a few people in the military, most of which supposedly thought he was deceased. There was one person that connected these two threads though, someone he knew who attended school, was in the military, and knew royalty. That meant he had to confront his oldest friend, Suzaku, and see if he had been betrayed. He hated to think it, but the pieces were there, and he needed to see if they fit in place.

"What's wrong. Any luck?" Kallen asked, sitting across from him. She was watching her words carefully. Even a hint of mentioning her bimbo persona risked passing it along to Nunnally, who was in the room with them. Lelouch's sister was unfortunately the perfect person to act as their panacea. Her blindness meant that they could draw and write things down without risking her seeing them, and she was always willing to spend time with Lelouch. However, it was risky. If she ended up catching the bimbo affliction, Lelouch would never forgive himself.

"I think so," Lelouch said, standing up from the table. "And if my suspicion is right, I need to move quickly. I know he had a meeting out today with somebody, he said it was important. It could be the connection we're looking for."

"Let me come with you," Kallen said.

"No, you stay here, to be safe," Lelouch said. He grabbed his jacket and buttoned it up so he could go out into the brisk chill. "If I handle this by myself I can have us fixed in no time. I'll be fine, it'll be in public so I shouldn't change," he reasoned. 

"A...Alright," Kallen said, grunting. She hated feeling helpless like this. Lelouch left the room to head out, off to confront Suzaku. Kallen looked over at Nunnally.

"What were you two talking about?" the blind girl asked.

"Oh, just a word puzzle, that's all," Kallen said, shaking her hand dismissively even though the girl couldn't see it. "Lelouch is just, oh, hey Sayoko," she said, addressing the maid of the household who just walked in.

"Excuse me, Ms Kallen, I need to go and assist Mistress Nunnally with her bath for the day." Before Kallen could say another word, the dark-haired maid grabbed the back of Nunnally's wheelchair and pushed the brunette out of the room.

"What? Oh, no, wait, I need to-" As soon as the door closed behind Sayoko, the tone of Kallen's voice changed instantly, slurred with a thick amount of lust that could only belong to a woman obsessed with sex. "I need to cum, like, right now…" she said, giggling as she looked around for whatever could be shoved up her pussy and fill her up the best. "Nngh, god, yes…" she moaned, licking her ruby-red lips as she wondered when Lulu would get back...

Lelouch couldn't believe it. Suzaku was there, alright, dressed in clothing that was the epitome of 'I'm not doing anything suspicious, I promise'. Sunglasses, long coat, the whole deal. Lelouch wasn't hiding much better, but he was just trying to hide from Suzaku. He watched his brown-haired friend for a while, seeing what he did with his mystery liaison. It all seemed fairly innocuous at first. Coffee, a trip into a bookstore, lunch by a cafe. It was more like a date than a covert operation. He still wasn't sure who Suzaku was meeting with. Whoever it was was hiding their appearance as well. He only saw glimpses of pink hair from under their hood. Pink hair, spreading a bimbo disease? It made perfect sense. He just needed the right moment to confront them about it. It'd be risky, but he always had his geass in case of an emergency.

"Now," Lelouch said to himself, as the two walked by a small motel. The weak boy forced all the strength he had into his legs to catch up with them, getting hands on their shoulders right as their faces leaned in close to each other, presumably so they could whisper a secret to one another. But before that happened, (and before Lelouch could notice that their lips were moving towards each other's mouths instead of towards the other person's ears), Lelouch pushed them inside the revolving door. "You two, move, we need to talk," he said, masking his voice by deepening it some.

"Huh, hey, let go of her!" Suzaku said, turning around to face Lelouch. "What are you, huh, Lelouch?!" he said, his voice in obvious surprise.

"Lelouch?" said the other person, who Lelouch still didn't recognize. Lelouch geassed the motel clerk and forced him to open up a room so the three of them could have a discussion in private. "Is it you, really?" The two people were obviously so surprised to see Lelouch that he was able to get them into a room where he could begin his interrogation. Suzaku sat down on the nearby bed, and Lelouch pushed the other person onto the mattress as well. Which led to their hood falling off, revealing the luscious, familiar pink locks of hair that Lelouch hadn't seen in years.

"Eu-Euphemia?" Lelouch said. No, this didn't make sense. Of all his siblings, of all the reminders of his past, his half-sister Euphemia had been the one person above suspicion. She was pure, sweet, innocent, beautiful. Why was Suzaku hanging around with her then, there was no way she was responsible for this! He turned to Suzaku, leaving Euphemia alone for a moment, giving the princess time to make a text in private.

"Lelouch, what's going on here?" Suzaku asked. Lelouch paced back and forth, rubbing his chin. How could he explain things? It hit him suddenly. If he told Suzaku, but just whispered it, Euphemia wouldn't hear, and she would stay unaffected. It would work. Lelouch bent down near Suzaku, and ushered him to lean in closer. "Listen, if it's about Euphemia, she doesn't like people knowing we're, I mean, it's for her own protection! She's begged me to stay with her constantly lately. I don't know why, but she hates being alone!"

"I will hear this later, right now, I need your help," Lelouch said, lowering his voice so only the other male could hear. "The other week, somebody who had my number texted me, and ever since then I keep transforming into some braindead bimbo." As soon as the words left his lips, Lelouch knew he had said too much. He could feel his body changing already. No, this couldn't be right, the only way that he'd be changing is if everybody in the room had the bimbo disease as well, and it was just him and Suzaku infected now….

"Ooh, hehehe…" Lelouch's blood ran cold as he turned to see Euphemia dropping her phone, a vapid smile on her face.

"No, like, not you too, Euphie~" Lulu said with her hyper-hippy, feminine body. The tone of her voice didn't sound the least bit distressed at what she'd done. In fact she sounded more proud than anything else. If there was any shred of Lelouch still in her body right now, it was washed away when she saw the bimbo forms that Euphemia possessed and Suzaku gained. Her plump, slutty lips were moistened by her own tongue as she grew aroused at the sight, because her two new bimbo playmates had some very interesting additions that her previous trio lacked.

Poor Suzaku had been toying with fate for days now. Euphemia had been acting so strange lately and insisted on having a personal escort at all times, and Suzaku was her first choice. He'd been skirting around being turned into a bimbo constantly, and now one slip-up from Lelouch made him share the fate of this growing virus. Suzaku couldn't process the dire situation though, as her brain cells slipped away like they were batteries getting drained. One could see the light leave Suzaku's eyes as all of his combat and military training went out the window, and a bunch of slutty co-eds climbed up the side of his mental house for some illicit, perverted fun. The boy's head spun around a little bit, and one could practically hear his brain matter turning to slush, sloshing around like milk in a jug.

"Ahhh, mmm, ooh!" Suzaku's voice, already a bit higher-pitched to start with, got higher and higher with each utterance of ecstasy that left his throat. The initial transformation into a bimbo always seemed to take a bit longer than the others, but it was really just the poor victim's mind and body trying to process an extreme amount of changes in just a second. Lelouch looked at Suzaku and saw a bimbo where a high-powered soldier had been sitting a moment ago, but Suzaku felt like an hour passed by where his body was molded and changed into a sizzling sexpot which oozed erotic delight from every clear pore on her smooth skin.

"Nnngh, mmm, hahhh…" Suzaku was an intelligent person, but one couldn't tell that judging by the way the brunette was moaning and gasping for breath with lips that were getting poutier by the second. Her whole body was changing, like she was a lump of clay being squeezed. With one good invisible grope, his body was forced into an hourglass shape, pinching his already svelte waist into a trim torso that Lulu could wrap an arm around. Suzaku's figure became undeniably girly, and she got more womanly by the moment. Boobs popped through her shirt, which was reshaping itself to cup her large endowments, and her hips flared out like she was a belly dancer. Her normal, drab clothing was changing to be more skimpy and erotic, modeling itself after the princess she spent so much time with.

Suzaku no longer wore any pants, they split down both sides of each leg and attached in the middle, creating a gown look for her lower body. But, most gowns tended not to be so short. Suzaku's legs became more and more exposed, as fabric folded onto itself to create an overly-ornate look for her lower half. Ornate and pink. Pink, pink, pink. Everything covering her body was as pink as Euphemia's hair, as if Suzaku's undying devotion to the princess had formed the template for her transformation. In no time at all, Suzaku's wide hips and plump thighs were covered up by less than a foot of lacy pink fabric, creating a half-skirt which didn't leave much to the imagination.

The top was just as sexy, and just as pink as her half-skirt. Her belly button was exposed, a cute tiny navel which Lelouch thought looked incredibly suckable. The first bimbo licked her excellent cocksucker lips as she saw a sexy, frilly garment lift up Suzaku's bosom, There were so many frills and elaborate fringes on the outfit, that her dress could have been cut up and used to create a lifetime collection of doilies. There were huge, poofy shoulders, long, pink gloves, and even a teeny-tiny tiara to top her head. A head full of the longest, most intricate brown locks that Lulu had ever seen. Suzaku's hair was over a foot tall, swirled around with an intricate layered style that added tons of height to her appearance and helped show off the expensive appeal Suzaku's bimbo form was going for. Suzaku Kururugi was now Suzu Kuntarugi, a fancy, pretty pink bimbo with a massive head of hair, ridiculous hourglass figure, and clothes that were more expensive than an entire mansion. Oh, and she had a bulging, eight-inch cock jutting out through her skirt as well. 

That was the addition that drew Lulu's gaze more than anything else. The black-haired bimbo had been blessed with the most succulent pair of lips she'd ever seen before, and she'd only been able to suck nipples and clits with it. What she'd been wanting for ages, what she'd craved more than anything else, was a huge, meaty dick. Lulu looked at Suzu for just a second, staring at the pouty-lipped brunette, and then she pulled away the front of Suzu's skirt. After a quick rub of her lips to ensure they were as pillowy-soft as always, and then she plunged her mouth down onto Suzu's dick. Despite the futa only having her penis for a few seconds, she felt electric, and immediately decided that there was no way she'd ever feel such impressive suction on her dick again. At least from a pair of lips. Getting a better amount of tightness from a warm pussy was still a very likely scenario, judging by how horny Lulu and Euphie looked.

Euphie, by the way, looked absolutely stunning. The same pink hair that Lelouch secretly thought looked perfectly bimbo-ish had stayed that pastel bubblegum color, and was now even more luxurious. Euphemia already had impressive locks of hair that nearly reached the ground. now her hair was so long that if it was undone from its intricate hairdo, her hair would likely trail on the ground several yards behind her, leaving a path of silky-smooth locks with every step she took. For now though, the hair was wrapped up around her back and shoulders, creating several loops and ringlets that went down her neck and across her body. Two strands in particular went over her ears and down her body, able to reach her ankles even with a few twists and curves in them. The majority of her hair was plumped up above and behind her head in a series of buns, looking like a segmented beehive hairdo, with several hairpins and extra accessories in various lunar designs dotted throughout.

"Mmm, ooh, this rear looks positively scrumptious!" Euphie said, sauntering over to Lulu's backside and running a ringed finger across the bodacious backside. Even with her restraint having vanished into the ether, Princess Euphie Titannia still carried an air about her that spoke of royalty. However, most royal people didn't wear clothing that came out of a princess fetish magazine. There were probably illegal doujin made of Euphemia that she was blissfully unaware of, but none of them could hope to match the glistening, almost-naked babe of a woman that was rocking her hips into Lulu's bodacious rump.

Euphemia had always been as pure as snow, and her lingerie was ivory white to match, looking like it was crafted out of the fluffiest clouds themselves. Her boobs were almost hidden behind the huge cups of her bra, which was quite a feat as her bosom was easily bigger than her head by several extra cup sizes. Her regal chest hung from her torso like two great spoonfuls of the finest gourmet pudding, with wide, puffy areolae that were gigantic. They were so huge that it almost looked like two smaller boobs on top of her regular boobs, so wide that even Lulu's massive lips wouldn't be able to envelop them completely. The sexy bra was complemented by a racy pair of lacy white panties with big white bows on the side of her wide hips, and a bright pink heart on the front.

However, a true princess, bimbo or not, couldn't wear just lingerie. So, to that end, she had on an elegant, fancy coat as well. It was long enough to go down to her hips, with white trim around the edges, and a big mink scarf to match it as well. White for Euphie, and pink for Suzu, two perfectly sweet bimbos who were both rubbing Lulu's incredible assets as they rubbed their thick, throbbing manhoods into her. Lulu had seen Euphie's cock when she transformed into her bimbo form, but it was another thing entirely to have it rammed inside her massive ass. Euphie had a fair amount of grace and poise as she shoved it deeper and deeper into Lulu's rear, inching it in little by little until all nine inches were firmly packed inside, and Lulu could feel Euphie's puffy womanhood riding up against her bum as well. 

"My my, dear Lulu. Like, this was definitely not the way I thought I'd get ta see you again!" Euphie said. Lulu just giggled around her mouthful of dick, and nodded her head, until she deepthroated Suzu even further. Lelouch had always been very fond of Euphemia, even though they were half-siblings. Now those feelings seemed to be exacerbated, and she was absolutely thrilled to be spitroasted by the woman she considered her first love, and her oldest, best friend as well. Suzu stayed sitting down on the bed while Lulu continued to suck her cock, feeling the meaty girth fill up her mouth and throat. It tasted perfect. Lulu had obviously never sucked a cock before, as previous machinations ensured that whenever Lulu was around, all cocks vanished. Now her problem was fixed. If she hung out with Suzu, she'd be able to get all the tasty dick she could ever gobble.

Not to mention, she was getting her butt positively reamed by a long, firm erection from behind as well. Vibrators were great and could always get in lots of good spaces, and she always enjoyed the way her booty wiggled and jiggled because of it, but goodness it was no substitute for a real penis in her butt. The way Euphie thrust, feeling her butt cheeks clench around the massive girth, it was just the best thing in the world. But, sucking Suzu's dick was the best thing in the world too. Gosh, things were hard to rank when you only had two grades: 'awesomely fuckable' and 'still fuckable but not as much'

Euphie and Suzu smiled at each other, their faces vacant of any guilt or shame about what they were doing. It was so improper for a princess and a soldier to be doing such indecent things. But, maybe that just made things better. Again, it was difficult for them to consider the consequences when their tiny bimbo minds were getting overloaded with amazing sensations from having their male protrusions slid into the moist, tight caverns of Lulu Lamperump. They did it in perfect rhythm with each other, thrusting in and out in unison.

"Hehe, gosh, like, you look soooo hot, Euphie!" Suzu said with a ditzy giggle. She kept one hand on Lulu's head for better balance as she pushed her hips closer to the black-haired woman's face. She felt Lulu's hands start to probe around, eventually finding the puffy labia hidden underneath her thick erection. There was a quick, sudden pop as two fingers slid into the pussy as if probing it, like Lulu couldn't believe that this marvelous bimbo had a great cock and a sweet, juicy slit as well. What an amazing combination. then again, she'd felt Euphie's honey pot as well, it was simply her lack of brain cells which prevented her from realizing Suzu had the same sets of equipment. "Like, your titties are so big and bouncy looking, and your nips are huuuge!" she said with glee, groping one of her own breasts as she gripped Lulu's hair.

"Hehe, thanks Suzu. Like, your boobs are pretty awesome too. And your hair, and your cock! Oh gosh, yeah, like, your boobs are pretty awesome too," Euphie said, drooling a little bit as she attempted to speak, mumbling her words from the haze of arousal clogging up her head. "Nnngh, but ooh… I dunno what's better, your boobs or Lulu's buuuuutt," she cooed. Euphie held onto both butt cheeks in front of her, squeezing tightly. Suzu could see Euphie was sticking out her pinkies in a vague air of elegance even as she butt-fucked the bottom-heavy bimbo.

"Well, like, after you finish with Lulu's butt, maybe you can rub your big dick all over my boobies instead and then you can figure it out for yourself!" Suzu cooed.

"Mm-mm!" Lulu said, apparently excited to see this sight for herself.

"Ooh that sounds delightful, you're so like, smart, Suzu," Euphie replied. Suzu giggled, biting down on her pink-painted lower lip, matching the expression Euphie gave as she nibbled her own lips, which were colored white instead. 

"Mm-hm." Lulu agreed with this statement as well. This was going so great, she couldn't imagine things getting any better. That's when Suzu and Euphie came, and she found out she was wrong. Well, that made sense. She was a bimbo, they weren't exactly right about a lot of things, unless the question was 'Wanna fuck?' in which case the answer was always 'Yes'. The semen that flowed into her body was amazing from both ends. From Suzu, it tasted delicious, filling up her throat before she swallowed the thick white spunk, moaning at the taste and texture. Meanwhile, Euphie's load that was blown into her backside made her entire lower half shiver before it went partially numb. "Nnngh, ogh, mmgh-mm…" she cooed, licking her lips to make sure not a single drop was wasted. She could have spent the rest of the day there, and very well may have, but Suzu was thinking of Euphie first and foremost, and knew the princess would want to try some different positions. After all, royalty was used to getting what it wanted.

"Ooh, okay, like, that was awesome Lulu. You're an amazing cocksucker, like gosh. Your lips are like vacuums or something, mmf," Suzu cooed, running her gloved hands along Lulu's kissers. Lulu slowly pulled herself to her feet again, keeping Euphie's dick in her ass until it was ready to leave, as if the pink-haired bimbo was a horny dog that had knotted her bitch. "But, like, we got so much catchin' up ta do! And my dick has a bunch more cum to fill you up with too."

"Oh, don't forget about me! Lulu, Suzu, yoo-hoo!" Euphie cooed, giggling as she nibbled on the end of her pinky. "Like, Princess Euphie needs some hot loving herseeeelf," she giggled. Suzu and Lulu nodded, licking their lips as Euphie exited Lulu's rear and prepared herself, wiping herself off and removing her collection of fancy, expensive rings using masterful suction from her own plump lips. 

"Of course, Princess!" Suzu said, smacking Lulu's butt as the black-haired bimbo turned around. "Lulu, start off by groping your princess's, like, tits and junk." It was impressive how the brunette managed to sound somewhat authoritative even though her language was littered with mumbles and naughty words. Lulu followed the instruction promptly, walking up to Euphie. It was odd, she looked somewhat shy about it, even though her butt and lips were obviously bigger than Euphie's, and she'd proven that she could handle Euphie's cock.

"Hehe, like, you're pretty, Euphie," Lulu said, bashfully staring at the ground. Well, she tried to, but her own boobs and Euphie's bigger, puffy boobs were in the way. She just ended up staring at a clover of cleavage as their tits pushed together, making Euphie's muffin up over the top of Lulu's breasts. Their racks were both fascinating, but Euphie's uniquely swollen nipples made her chest the more superior bust for sure. Her nipples were so huge and soft that it didn't take much pressure for Lulu to flatten them across the expanse of Euphie's melons. "Like, I love your big, puffy nipples. So squishy."

"Hehe, thank you, Lulu!" Euphie said. "How about you show just how much you love them?" she asked with a giggle. Lulu nodded and pushed her hands and face into the massive mounds in front of her, getting some close and personal time with Euphie's euphoric spheres. "Mm, yeah, just like that, you slutty big-butt slut!" she cooed.

"Mm, mmf, dey're da besht," Lulu mumbled as she pushed her cocksuckers up against Euphie's breastflesh, sucking on whatever mass of tit she could get her kinky lips around. She'd been wanting to get her greedy hands on this rack for ages, it felt like, and that's exactly what she would do for as long as she could. Her fingers dug into the sensitive mounds, making Euphie moan with lust as she felt her cock stiffen up just a tiny bit more. Even after blowing her load into Lulu's butt earlier, it had barely gone slack, and now it was back to full attention once more. Lulu lavished Euphie's breast with her utmost attention, slobbering all over them as drool seeped between her plump, soft lips. Her fingers sunk into the marshmallow expanse of cleavage, dipping into the bra and eventually revealing the mounds for their full glory, letting the bra fell helplessly to the ground in a heap. "Mm, sho goood," she warbled, tongue lolling out of her head as she worshipped the amazing tits in front of her.

"Hehe, you know what else is soooo good?" Suzu said, teasingly coming up from behind Lulu to nibble the bimbo's ear. The raven-haired ghetto-butt girl moaned and shook her head, helping to motorboat Euphie while answering Suzu's question at the same time. "This big fat delicious booty you've got here. So soft and so white it's like a great big piece of spongey cakey goodness!" Then came the spanks, which Lulu had been missing almost as much as she missed dick, even though she was spanked every single time she turned into a bimbo, whether it was by her own hand or another woman's.

"Ahh, ooh, mm, yeah!" Lulu cried out, muffling her moans of bliss by burying her face further into the heavenly embrace of Euphie's sweater-cows. The pink-haired princess just enjoyed this, standing perfectly still except for occasional trembles from how great it felt to have her breasts rubbed by Lulu. Occasionally Suzu would spank Lulu so hard that the big-ass bimbo would push into Euphie so hard that they both stumbled, making the royal bosom undulate wildly until it settled back into place. While all this was going on, Euphie's cock bounced up and down, eager to thrust into something moist and tight, and it wouldn't be held back for long.

"Gosh, Lulu. Like, how can a girl have such a big, sexy butt and not fall over all the time!" Suzu said, punctuating each word with an open-handed strike to one of Lulu's bodacious butt cheeks. It was a good thing Suzu's strength had melted away, giving her stick-thin arms the perfect amount of power needed to cause pleasure but not ridiculous amounts of pain.

"Hehe, I don't, ooh, know!" Lulu said. Well, she really didn't. "How can, ooh, two sexy honeys have such big, juicy cocks and not trip over them, teehee?"

"Well, ooh, dear Lulu. It's, mm, very simple!" Euphie said, about to explain. She clear her throat and waved a finger at Suzu. The brunette got the message. "We simply, oh, ensure that, ahhh, at any time, mm, we can, we can, mm… fuck something!" That was supposed to sound a lot more elegant, but she had grown impatient and signaled Suzu to move forward, pushing her cock into Lulu's rear. The momentum made Lulu step towards Euphie, impaling her on the pinkette's dick as well. Now it was Lulu's turn to get her bosom groped, as Euphie found out just how the stock of Lulu's boobs compared to her butt. It was obviously no contest, the butt was superior. Though, strawberry shortcake was superior to cheesecake, and Euphie still enjoyed a slice of cheesecake now and again. She was too much of a bimbo to realize how backwards that metaphor was, as Lulu's butt was so densely packed with fat that it may as well have been made out of pure cream cheese and nothing else.

"Ahh, ooh, mm, goddddd this is amazing," Lulu cooed, sucking on her index finger sultrily, letting her eyes roll back in her head as she was positively manhandled by her bimbo partners. Euphie was gentle but probing, playing with Lulu's nipples like they were the hottest new toy on the market and Euphie had used her political connections to score one before they hit the shelves. Suzu continued to play with Lulu's hips and buns while she banged her old friend; pinching, slapping, and pulling on the beautiful rump before her. 

"It really is!" Euphie and Suzu said in unison as they pulled and pushed Lulu between them, watching the bimbo rock back and forth to pleasure them both. Her hands were slack at her sides, unable to move because the pleasure of being penetrated in both holes was too much to handle. Euphie continued to play with her boobs, and eventually met her half-sister with a luscious kiss, sucking on one of Lulu's lips and pulling into the purple-marked lip turned red from the suction applied to it. Just because her lips were smaller didn't mean she was clueless how to use them. She was just clueless about less important things like politics and the ramifications that would come about if it was discovered she was fucking her half-brother and a Japanese-born soldier.

But the sex between the three didn't just stop there. After all, Suzu had wanted to give Euphie a good, wholesome boobjob as well. So, once Lulu was filled up with even more jizz from the two futa, they laid Lulu on top of the bed, and began the titjob there, resting Euphie's pussy on Lulu's face so she could keep putting those plump suckers to good work. Suzu positioned herself in just the right way that she was able to slide her cock into Lulu's pussy, and then whipped out her tits so she could pleasure Euphie. The large size of her endowments, along with the grand nine inches of girth Euphie owned meant they could do this from their current positions.

"Hnngh, oh gosh, Suzu!" Euphie said. She had her own hands on her boobs, giving her a triple dose of pleasure from her cock getting stroked, nipples getting toyed with, and pussy getting licked. Her eyes were even more glazed-over than they'd been to start, but she was still lucid enough to talk. Or at least, to moan. "Gosh, so good, mmf, more, more, Euphie wants more!" she cried, splattering her load over Suzu's face in record time, to her embarrassment. "Oh no, mmgh, I can keep going, hehehe," she cooed.

"I''m sure you can, Princess," Suzu said happily, sucking up what cum had landed near her mouth and letting the rest drip onto her tits, adding some lubrication for round two. However, before they could really get underway, there was a loud knock on the door.

"What the hell is going on in there?!" The two bimbos on top stopped, and Suzu ended up pulling out of Lulu, but Lulu kept licking Euphie's slit. "Open this door, now!"

"Miss, no, you can't go in, there, I was told not to let anybody else into this room."

"I'm the viceroy damnit. Do as I say or I'll have you arrested!" The door suddenly opened and the yelling woman looked into the room to see a horrible sight before her. Cornelia, Euphemia's older sister, was now witness to her younger sister laying on top of a young man she didn't recognize, while her bare breasts looked like they were about to get penetrated by a man she trusted to safeguard Euphemia. "Suzaku Kururugi…" the purple-haired woman said, huffing and puffing as she walked into the room. Her anger was so intense that she didn't realize the eventual consequences of her next words, as she turned to the clerk.

"Leave. NOW," she shouted. The clerk eeped and began to close the door as Cornelia looked at Suzaku. "What on earth are you doing! I gave you very specific orders to-" Here, the door closed and the clerk ran for dear life. "Not fuck my sister unless I was there to help! Gosh, Suzu, you're such a big meanie bimbo," she said with a giggle, sticking out her tongue and rapping herself on the head. It was a marvelous twist of personality that would have made any actor insanely jealous, but as soon as Cornelia was isolated with other infected individuals, her personality did a complete one-eighty. Gone was the tyrant with a soft spot for her sister, and in her place was a bimbo slut with soft spots everywhere.

Cornelia had always emanated power. She just oozed it, it came to her as naturally as breathing came to most infants. Now, in her sexfied, pornographic parody of herself, that was still true. He breasts were mammoth mountains of mammary flesh, that might have actually eclipsed Milly's for how huge and abundantly jiggly they were. She blinked, and her thick, pouty eyelashes made them wobble for several seconds before stopping. Each sphere would have been perfectly spherical if they were not contained in a slutty pastiche of her normal outfit, creating a corset that pushed them up so high that they covered up the lower half of her face, meaning she had to lean back in order to see over her amazing tits.

Her hips had become wide, and her waist had thinned as well, covered in a scarlet and purple set of skintight stockings which left her womanhood and manhood perfectly exposed. This was unusual when compared to the other futas, but it was clear why this had to be done, as her cock was already massive, and was still becoming erect. By the time it reached full rigidity it was a little over a foot long and as thick as her wrist. No garment could hope to contain that for more than a second, so why even try? She was also elevated by heeled, violet shoes which angled her plump butt and thighs in a way that was made for runway models, if runway models also did porn. There were 'fuck-me heels', but these six-inch monstrosities were clearly 'I'm-going-to-fuck-you heels.'

Then there was her hair, which looked so silky soft and smooth that Suzu and Euphie both would have wrapped it around their rods and used it to jack off, if there weren't more enticing places to stick their penises instead. Her hair had become a multitude of drills that ran over her body, quadrupling her overall hair length with magnificent curls that would never lose their springiness even if they were drenched in drool or jizz. There were two in the front and five in the back, each as thick as her entire head, meaning she had several times more hair covering her body than she had actual fabric. Princess Whorenelia took two steps forward, which was enough to get her gigantic hooters bouncing high enough to completely blind her. She cracked her knuckles and smirked over her cleavage.

"Okay, like move over. I need to try this slut for myself!" she declared, pushing Suzu to the side so she could make sure Euphie had been sticking her dick in something worth fucking. If it couldn't handle her enormous dick, it didn't deserve Euphie. Thankfully, Lulu's butt was more than willing to accept all of Whorenelia's girth, even though it would have split a regular person in half. But a bimbo wasn't a regular person, they were a sexual masterpiece made to pleasure anyone and everything, which was exactly what Lulu did now, laying back and letting Cornelia plow her to her heart's content.

"Ooh, ahh, mm, not bad!" Whorenelia said with a vapid giggle. She grabbed hold of Lulu's ankles and lifted them up over her shoulders, letting her long locks of hair tickle Lulu's cute soles. Now she could really get some forceful action going, and she thrust in and out of Lulu's tight pussy with expert precision. Suzu bit down on her lip, not entirely sure what to do with herself now that Whorenelia had taken over her position. She had to do something, this was too much sexy fun to just sit back and masturbate.

"Oh Suzu…" Euphie called. Just like that, Suzu knew what to do. She sat her big butt on top of Lulu's boobs and grabbed her dick with both hands. Euphie was spreading her boobs wide, allowing Suzu to slide her endowment right between those chest-cushions and thrust away. Then, Euphie made things even better by wrapping her mouth around the head of Suzu's cock and licking it like a juicy, meaty popsicle. "Mm, mm, mmf!" she moaned, giving Suzu an out of this world experience that reduced the bimbo into an inelegant mess of wobbly mumbling. More than she already was at least. 

"Nnngh, ahh, well, mmf, seems like she's a good pussy," Whorenelia said with a grin. She pulled out all twelve and a half inches of her johnson and slapped it against Lulu's pussy. "She took three loads from me and didn't like pass out or anything. That's great!" She giggled and licked her lips, enjoying the sight of her sister and Suzu playing with each other. "Mm, that looks like a good pussy too, though," she said, knowing Suzu hadn't been properly tested out either. Whorenelia's cock was hungry and a full buffet was spread out before her. Even after letting her penis get its fill of Lulu's pussy, it wanted some from Suzu as well, and some Euphie slit for dessert.

Euphie and Suzu were all too happy to comply with Whorenelia's wishes, offering up their bodies one after the other to get plowed by the bigger, more powerful woman. The mattress they laid on got continually more soaked by their fluids as the afternoon went on, covered in cum and caked-on drool. The room was a symphony of moans for hours, as they tried multiple positions and configurations. Suzu and Euphie shared an intimate 69 session, sucking each other's cocks while Whorenelia banged her sister's backside and Lulu gobbled up Suzu's pussy. Then, Lulu gave Whorenelia the best blowjob she'd ever had, stretching her inflated lips to the limit so they could properly wrap around her girth. Their minds were so hazy with pleasure that Whorenelia never even learned who the black-haired bimbo was, just that she was a hot piece of ass with an amazing set of kissers.

The stamina of a bimbo was impressive, but not endless. They still ended up lasting for hours, far beyond the sexual capacity of a normal human being. Everyone got fucked by everyone else, even Whorenelia, who allowed Suzu to fuck her in the ass. But, only Euphie was allowed to penetrate her womanhood, and she did so with incredible enthusiasm. One of the last acts they performed was creating a line of penetrations, with Whorenelia in the back, and Lulu in the front. The purple-haired princess took one breath before pushing herself forward into her younger sister's womanhood, sending Euphie into Suzu, and Suzu into Lulu. A sequence of moans escaped each set of lips as thrusting began like some perverted sex machine, sending breasts wobbling and butts jiggling while Lulu fondled herself and suckled her own fingers. All four climaxed one after the other, with Suzu managing to last the longest, only losing her steam when Lulu had her orgasm and clamped down so tight on her cock that everything was milked out of her. Well, almost everything.

"Hah, I think I got like, one more left in me," Suzu said. Euphie nodded, panting and moaning. Whorenelia was acting tougher, crossing her arms under her immense bust, but she was wobbling too on unsteady feet.

"Well, ahh, let's, mm, make good use of our new toy before she breaks, hehe," the purple-haired titty queen said, pointing to Lulu, who was in an incredible daze. Still, the offer was too tempting for anyone to deny, so they set up the bottom-heavy girl with no complaints from Lulu. They flipped Lulu over onto her side, so they could all get access. Whorenelia took the ass, Euphie took Lulu's womanhood, and Suzu took the mouth. Lulu was ready for a tasty triple treat, and even though she had cum so many times that she lost count, Lulu was ready for at least one more. She had no idea how intense it would be.

There was no rhythm to their motions this time. No sense of unity or passion like there had been before. This was just a chaotic sex romp, with three bimbos desperate to get one more load off before they fell unconscious, and woke up ready for more. Her body was used and pulled back and forth in every different direction, making her body sway. She was getting sore, but Lulu didn't care, it felt absolutely incredible.

"Mm, oh god, this is, nngh, so good, this bimbo ass is like, ridiculous!" Whorenelia cried, scratching Lulu's backside as she felt her cock twitch, ready to explode. But she held back for as long as she could, wanting to show she could hold on for longer than previous times. It wasn't to be though, Lulu's bum was too good for even her to resist. Euphie didn't last long after that either. Lelouch would have been horrified at how well Euphemia acted as a bimbo, but Lelouch wasn't here right now, so the only thing going through the brain in that body was 'holy cow her cock feels so good!'.

"Oh gosh, yeah, Lulu, I love it, ooh, I love you," Euphie cried out in her throes of lust. She laid down a few sensual smacks on Lulu's backside and thighs, adding some handprints to the woman's pale skin. She twitched several times as she felt her dick release its load, filling Lulu up past the capacity of her slit. Cum oozed out onto her thick thighs and the soaked mattress beneath her. She panted and slowed down, keeping her cock inside as she leaned forward, finding solace in Whorenelia's boobs.

"Nngh, ahh, th-thanks for like, sending that text, sis. Wouldn't have missed this for the world," the purple-haired princess said.

"Like, anytime!" Euphie said before she passed out in her older sister's cleavage. Suzu held on just a little longer still, slowing down her pace to try and keep the sex going for a little longer. After a minute, Lulu was able to rub enough brain cells together to figure out what was going on, and put matters into her own hands, literally. She reached out with her hands and stuck four fingers in Suzu's slit, and another two in her rear, thrusting in and out in alternating fashion and stimulating her deepest erogenous zones.

"Oh, oh god!" Suzu moaned. It was too much. She released her final load in Lulu's mouth, but the big-lipped bimbo was unable to swallow it all. There was simply too much and her throat was finally tired. She felt her eyelids get heavy as Suzu slowly released her dick from Lulu's warm mouth, panting as she laid face-down on the bed.

"Ooh… Lulu.." Suzu said, right before they both fell asleep in the aftermath of their orgy. "I'm like, reaaaaally glad you followed me here," she said, giggling once more before her brain shut down completely. Lulu's eyes closed soon after, and the amount of brain power being used in the room dropped from 'negligible' to 'empty'. The amount of sex appeal stayed exactly the same.


	3. The Mastermind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final part of this story. This time, Lelouch is dealing with the ramifications of his closest allies constantly transforming into slutty bimbos whenever they get the chance, and how the virus doesn't seem to be as stable as he once thought.

The Student Council room at Ashford Academy needed to undergo a name change fairly soon. It had reached a point where there were more orgies than actual Student Council activities taking place in that room. This was thanks to the fact that about 75% of the council had been stuck by a strange, incurable illness that drove them to fuck. It didn't matter whether it was themselves, or one of the other affected, if they were in a position where they could make out or have sex with a delicious, voluptuous bimbo, they'd do it.

One of these orgies was taking place right now, with four members of the Slutty Council engaged in a hot, steamy sex session which had gone on for hours. With their two unaffected members unable to attend, they had no choice in the matter. Four normal students had entered the room, and four bimbos took their place once the door was shut and locked behind them. Lelouch found himself unable to deny the wishes of the Slutty Council President, even though they all knew what would happen when they went into the room.

'Damnit Milly,' the black-haired boy thought to himself as they walked to the room, dooming themselves to endless sex as their minds were locked away and their bodies were completely transformed into ridiculous sexpots with incredible amounts of stamina. It was bad enough that he'd gotten himself, an important ally, and two close friends infected by this horrible bimbo outbreak. But as soon as the naturally-perverted Milly joined them in perpetual sex heaven, he knew there was no way of avoiding this regular occurrence. Not like he would be able to express that disapproval when they were alone, when lelouch was replaced by Lulu, who wanted nothing more than to sit on beautiful girls' faces and suck on whatever nipples was closest to her succulent kissers.

"Wooo, oooh, ah, mmf, y-yeah!" Those were the sounds that kept coming out of Lulu's mouth whenever she was shaking her ass, having it spanked or nibbled on by her favorite bimbos. A list which encompassed the other six that she knew of. She was really surprised that Milly hadn't spread the bimbo disease in order to get more members for their regular orgies, it was a simple process. All she had to do was go up to someone and say 'I have a bimbo disease', and that boy or girl would find themselves giggling and moaning in less than a second as their body shifted to join the growing group of bimbos.

Ooh, or maybe Milly could just get on the school speaker system, she'd done it before without any difficulty. That would let her get practically the whole populace infected in just a moment. It would be fantastic! Lulu giggled as she thought about it, even as Kallen grabbed her breasts and started motorboating her. It was an erotic thought to be sure, aka the only thought a true bimbo ever had. Maybe she could give the idea to MIlly when they were done, if her silly, sex-addled mind could remember the scenario. If it worked, that would be amazing, Milly walking alone into the announcement room, her gigantic, wobbling breasts slapping against the table as she sat down. Her beautiful, sultry voice singing about bimbos into the microphone, spreading the glorious virus across the campus. She'd probably be fingering herself while she did it too, knowing that she'd forever changed the lifestyle of Ashford Academy. Classes would change to be lessons in anal or reverse cowgirl style, the dress code would be nonexistent, even the faculty would get to join in on the fun, becoming more mature, milf-y bimbos to contrast the sultry, younger sluts they were 'teaching'. Oh, what a delicious thought. Unfortunately for Lulu, that thought would probably be supplanted by some other perverted fantasy, like Kallen putting on a sexy striptease, or Shirley filling her pool with pudding instead of water and rubbing her perfectly fit body with gooey deliciousness.

"Mmf, god yesssss!" Lulu cried out as she was thrown to the ground by the sexually aggressive MIlly. The black-and-pink haired girl loved getting taken advantage of like that, it seemed to suit her considering how bottom-heavy she was. Ever since she'd read a mysterious text a month ago, she'd savored the way her marvelous booty was barely covered by her sexy miniskirt, allowing easy access for any of her partners whenever they wanted. As she felt Milly sit on her rear, fingering herself as she bounced her booty on Lulu's bodacious backside, Lulu reached up to cup her own large breasts. They'd never been small to begin with, but lately it seemed they were growing every day. Maybe it was because of all the sex she was constantly having, most of it with bimbos that had larger breasts than her. It was definitely having an effect on her body, but in the most delectable way possible. 

"Oooh, hehehe, god I'm tasty," Lulu said, grabbing one of her melons and pulling it up to her face. Hooters that had only been a bit bigger than the size of her head a month ago now hung down to her belly button. This made it super-easy for her to pull one of her walnut-sized nipples up to her lips. Lulu stared at the plump pink nub for a few seconds, feeling herself salivate at the sight. Her massive suckers trembled, moistened by her skilled tongue. She tried to hold herself back for just one second longer, to try and savor this beautiful moment. But, a bimbo can only not suck her nipple for so long, and a half-second later, she thrust the juicy nipple between her gorgeous lips. Her pink-tinted kissers were massive, swollen, sensitive tubes which were able to envelop the whole of her nipple. The taste made her back arch, lifting Milly up a little bit as her pussy throbbed. "Mmm, mmf, mm, mm-hm," she groaned. Her pink eyes went glossy as she lost herself in the delirious pleasure of sucking her own nipple.

Sitting less than a foot away from Lulu, the other two bimbos were having some delightful fun of their own. Shirley, a close friend of his, was wiggling her toned, shiny rump as she sat on all fours. The swimmer-styled bimbo was eating out his closest ally, Kallen, who had gone through some recent changes as well. When the redhead initially read Lelouch's text, turning her into a latex-clad bimbo, her breasts had been her shining asset. She'd had a wonderful rack, huge boobs with nipples that could get so hard that they still managed to push through the red leather of her outfit. Now, much in the same way Lulu had gained breasts to match Kallen, the fiery bimbo had a gorgeous ass which could have been a mirror image of Lulu's. It was as if the two bimbos spent so much time banging each other that they were beginning to absorb the traits of one another.

Apart from the boobs and butt of one another, both Kallen and Lulu had gained another asset from some of their common partners. One that was exposed as Lulu was flipped over by Milly, and the big-butt bimbo got to enjoy the sight of her eight-inch cock shooting up into the air, throbbing for attention. Lulu was still sucking on her nipple as Milly leaned down, running her manicured nails up the throbbing shaft. The ditzy blonde licked her lips and kissed the tip of Lulu's cock like it was a delicious, cherry-flavored lollipop. But she had better plans in mind besides giving Lulu a simple blowjob, or even taking her humongous breasts and smothering the erect dick until it was completely hidden between her soft mountains of titflesh.

"Ooh, I'm so jealous, Lulu," Milly said, giving it another kiss. It was like she was more in love with the penis itself than Lulu. To a bimbo, it certainly was an enthralling sight. Then again, if Milly had managed to get Lelouch into this position when both of them were normal, she probably would have acted the same. It was only Milly's respect for Shirley's crush on Lelouch that she'd never made a move on Lelouch, otherwise the boy would have lost his virginity long before the bimbo virus got to him. But now that the four bimbos had engaged in sex multiple times over a month's time, such moral dilemmas seemed nonexistent, and she was free to play with Lulu's cock whenever she wanted! Oh the joy of bimbos not having a shred of guilt or modesty. Milly had said several times before that she wouldn't mind gaining a nice, thick dick herself, so she could force the other bimbos over various tables and thrust her girth into their sopping love tunnels. But for now, she'd settle with planting her plump pussy on Lulu's erection, rolling her hips in a circle as she used Lulu's dick to drill into her womanhood.

"Mmmm, ooh god yes, so good, ha, ha, ha, gets riiiight nice and d-deep inside of me! I love it!" she cried out, starting to buck her hips up and down as Lulu giggled beneath her. The black-haired bimbo moaned over her nipple, watching with delight as Milly grabbed her own breasts and started to massage them, squishing the beautiful spheres together until her puffy areolae rubbed together. Milly had the only nipples that Lulu couldn't fully encompass with her slutty lips, they were simply too wide and perfect to fit in her mouth. Not that this ever stopped Lulu from trying when she got the opportunity. It was a challenge to overcome, and hopefully her lips would one day get thick enough to suck on Milly's nipple until the whole thing was swallowed between her overly-plump kissers.

"Mmm, me too," Lulu replied, pulling her own nip out of her mouth to take a quick breath. Shirley decided to take this moment to sit her plump swimmer's booty right on top of Lulu's face. The sexy facsimile of a swimsuit Shirley once wore was tossed to the side, giving Lulu perfect access to the bimbo's womanhood. She didn't even need to be told that it was pussy-licking time; Lulu simply began to suckle Shirley's labia with her overstuffed lips, occasionally taking a moment to shove her tongue as deep as it could get into her partner's moist honey pot. "Mmmmf, mm, good," she groaned, loving the taste of the juices dripping into her mouth.

As if it wasn't enough having the combined weight of Milly and Shirley sitting on her body, soon the busty, bootylicious figure of Kallen was added to the mix. Kallen took the last bit of space remaining on Lulu's torso, sitting down right on her stomach. She groaned, and thrust her erect, nine-inch member right through Lulu's breasts. She grabbed the bottom bimbo's perky nipples and pulled on them, elongating the way her breasts sat on her body, and letting the head of her cock stick out from the cleavage.

"Ooh," Shirley cooed, licking her orange-coated lips. Lulu couldn't really see what was happening on top of her chest, but eventually realized that Shirley began to suck on Kallen's cock. Another perverted thought made its way into Lulu's mind, replacing whatever erotic idea had been there seconds ago. With her own pink lips, Shirley's orange lips, and Milly's orange lips, they were practically halfway to a rainbow. If they ever managed to get all seven infected into the same room they could all give one of the futa-blessed bimbos a quick blowjob, coating their cock with a variety of colors. That'd be so pretty!

Oh well, Lulu thought, she'd just try and remember that for later, adding it to the growing backlog of fun ideas. It was amazing how after a month of sex, they were still coming up with new arrangements, new positions, and new places to fuck. Being a bimbo was the best, and with all four of the slutty, lust-addled girls getting pleasured in the most intense manner possible, none of them would state otherwise. Milly continued to ride on Lulu's raging erection, even after both of them climaxed. It had no intention of going flacid anytime soon, and Milly was far from finished. The blonde simply grabbed a hold of Kallen's delicious booty, and began to lick the soft, pale cheeks, ensuring that each girl in the mix was getting pleasured and giving something in return.

The four-way went on for what seemed to be the whole afternoon. It only stopped when the door opened up, and poor, clueless Rivalz walked in to see the four Student Council members lying on top of one another. Fully-clothed, thankfully, but still in an awkward position. The blue-haired boy had come across this sight, or something similar, multiple times in the last few weeks. Whateve was going on seemed fun, but he never got the truth. He was always told they had simply all tripped at the same time, or were attempting a game of Twister without a game mat. Lelouch was worried. Rivalz wasn't the most intelligent guy he knew, but he wasn't stupid. How much longer would his obliviousness last, and then he'd end up joining them all? He supposed bimbo Rivalz would probably end up with blue lips, and then she could be the blue color in the bimbo rainbow, with Cornelia as purple…

"Gah, damnit!" Lelouch smacked the sides of his head as he left the ornate Student Council room. This cursed bimbo disease was starting to have longer effects than it used to have. He always remembered the events that took place when he was locked in bimbo form, but now he was occasionally finding himself thinking like one at random times. Maybe that's why he was so casual about going along with Milly's orgies, it was simply Lulu tricking him into coming out again. But worse than the mental changes starting to stick to Lelouch, there were physical ones manifesting in his normal life as well.

"Bigger again," Lelouch muttered to himself, placing a hand on his chest. His bulbous, sensitive chest. What was once a slender, nearly anorexic chest now had a set of feminine breasts blossoming out of it. He wasn't knowledgeable about cup sizes, but there was an obvious increase in mass since the last time he felt himself up. It wasn't something he tried to do on purpose, though now that the bimbo nature had begun to leak out, he sometimes found his hands subconsciously working on a nipple. Or, they would drift down to Lelouch's soft, padded rump, which had also swollen out like his bimbo form's derriere. He was a male, he wasn't supposed to have a budding hourglass figure, and each time he engaged in sex he got curvier and curvier. How much longer would it last before he looked more girly than not? His cock was gaining extra girth as well, but he had no aspirations to use it. He got enough sex on a daily basis already, and anybody he might possibly consider having a relationship with was infected, just like him.

"You too, huh?" Kallen said to him as they walked side by side. The duo had been spending a lot more time together lately. Their shared trauma was obviously the biggest reason, it helped having someone to share your pain, even if you couldn't ever discuss it. If they were alone and private, they transformed, so that was useless. But if they were in a place where they could be themselves, they couldn't talk about how Kallen's ass had doubled in girth, or the way her breasts had outgrown her bras. At least, not without infecting whoever was around them. "Please tell me you've found… anything. Something." Lelouch simply shook his head.

"No luck tracing that text message, and can't really show it to anybody else. No reports of it happening anywhere else. Well, for good reason, I imagine. Same number is apparently who texted Euphemia but that's not much help." Kallen sighed in response.

"So we're pretty much screwed then. Both figuratively, and literally." Kallen looked around as they walked through the hallways of the academy. It was frightening to think that a tiny slip up could infect anyone within earshot. If that happened, how long would it be before the whole school was nothing but a bunch of giggly bimbos? Would they be able to quarantine the area before it spread to all of Japan, and then the world after that? Frankly it was a miracle that it hadn't happened already, with Milly being privy to how the bimbo virus worked. Though that was pretty much all the evidence they needed to confirm that the blonde wasn't responsible for the outbreak in the first place. Besides, Kallen thought, if she had been responsible, she'd have made herself way bigger than the others by a considerable margin. It was just in her nature.

"I'm refusing to give up yet," Lelouch replied confidently. He would have stuck out his chest to appear more sure of himself, but didn't want to draw attention to the bulbous spheres he'd grown. He'd changed his posture recently to try and hide the growth, but even when that was successful, he'd been unable to fully hide the way his bum had swollen out to a large, ghetto booty. He'd heard whispers about it from time to time, and wasn't very pleased by the comments. "There must be some way to stop this, even reverse it. I just, we need more time. All of my plans have been put on hold because of this nonsense."

"I know what you mean," Kallen said. She winced, flashing back to a recent night when she'd tried to gather some intel for her group of resistance fighters. As soon as communication with her team was shut off, she'd been reduced to little more than a jiggly mess of fingers and nipple-sucking, unable to do anything of value until somebody came to check on her. "The only benefit is that purple-haired tyrant's not been able to pull anything devious, either."

"True," Lelouch conceded. "But, having one enemy fall victim to this isn't necessarily worth having six allies struck down as well. Granted, that would be a karmic way to fully dismantle the empire, just shove them all in a room and let them, well... " He looked around, checking to see what he would be able to get away with. "Let them do things as long as they want, until their rule crumbles around them." The dark-haired boy scratched the back of his neck. "But that's not going to happen."

"Not while we can't mention it without, you know," Kallen said, frustration evident in her voice.

"Exactly." The young man checked the time and looked back to Kallen. "I presume you'll be wanting to come back to my place with me for some much-needed relaxation?" The redhead nodded, and Lelouch sighed in response. "Fair enough. I'm sure Nunnally will be more than happy to keep us company for some time." He grit his teeth a bit as the duo made their way towards his abode, thinking about his sister. This whole scenario was the only situation where he could be grateful for her blindness. It allowed Lelouch and Kallen to discuss things, on paper, without the risk of Nunnally being infected. If by some horror, he allowed his sister to turn into a bubble-headed bimbo, Lelouch would need to retreat into Lulu for the rest of his life to avoid dealing with the guilt.

'Hehe, but Nunnally would look so cute, with a big butt so huge that she couldn't even wriggle out of that chair of hers…' Lelouch smacked himself across the face to banish that unwanted thought. The ditzy voice of Lulu still echoed in his brain no matter how hard he tried. He wasn't sure how much longer he had until he stopped being concerned; a month, a few weeks? It was hard to say, all the exposure to bimbos lately was clouding his judgement. He might only have a few days left of sanity before falling into a pit of boobs and butts, never to return.

"Hey, you still with me?" Kallen asked, pinching Lelouch's shoulder. The pained grunt from the young man was all the answer she needed, but she wasn't quite satisfied. "Keep it together, Lelouch. We'll get through this."

"I know we will," Lelouch said, continuing to walk towards his house, where Nunnally and their maid, Sayoko, would be waiting. "I just hope it comes sooner rather than later." Eventually, the two got to Lelouch's lavish home.

"Good afternoon, brother!" came the cheerful, saccharine voice of Lelouch's younger sister, currently having tea in the living room. Lelouch's frustrated expression softened and he approached her, sitting next to the disabled young girl.

"Hi, Nunnally. I brought Kallen with me today." The young girl giggled.

"That's not a surprise, you've been bringing her with you practically every day lately!" Lelouch let out an awkward chuckle, looking over at Kallen, who blushed a bit. Sayoko, dutiful maid that she was, stayed silent. "Suzaku came over as well, he's been waiting for you!"

"Suzaku?" Lelouch asked in confusion. He hadn't been expecting his friend to show up. "Where is he?" He would have expected to see the other boy already.

"Oh, he went to the kitchen with a friend of his, she's very quiet though," Nunnally explained.

"A friend of his, but…" Lelouch turned to Sayoko. "Sayoko could you accompany me to the kitchen for a moment?" The dark-haired maid nodded and escorted Lelouch, leaving Kallen in Nunnally's protective care for the moment. When Lelouch and Sayoko reached the kitchen, they found Suzaku pressed up against Euphemia, Lelouch's cousin and princess of Britannia. Their lips were locked in an embrace that didn't stop even when the other two entered the room.

"Suzaku…." Lelouch muttered. The tactician tried not to let his anger show all that often, but seeing his friend passionately making out with a relative, and one that he had conflicted feelings towards, was making his rage a lot more visible than he cared to admit. "What the hell is going on here?" he asked. Suzaku pulled away from Euphemia, who blushed, and stayed next to the kitchen table in embarrassment.

"Lelouch, ah, I'm sorry. She, she wanted to come over," Suzaku began to explain. "She's just been a little…" The brown-haired boy leaned into Lelouch's ear to whisper. "Insatiable."

"Insatiable?" Lelouch was even more confused. He walked over to Euphemia. "Euphemia, what's going on?" he asked, looking right into her eyes. All he got in response was a giggle, and the sight of his beloved cousin pressing her hands into her chest. "Why are you here?"

"B-Because, Lelouch. I'm, I'm so, so horny. Just, all the time now," she cooed, licking her lips. "It's not enough. Suzaku's wonderful, but it's just, I can't handle not having more, I need it! The craving's so strong it's making me dizzy just thinking about it. I just, I can't control myself… I've almost spread it a few times already. So I came here, thinking I'd get some more relief. Even big sis is getting exhausted with me!"

"You…. no no, not you," Lelouch said. Of all the people infected, he thought Euphemia would be able to fight the influence of it better than anyone else. But her words, the lust in her voice, the way her body squirmed just from his light touch on her shoulders… It was clear the bimbo influence had truly gotten to her, and she was well on her way to being a cock-obsessed nympho. If she wasn't one already, that is. "Damnit Suzaku, how could you let this happen?!"

"Me?! I didn't do anything! If you recall, you're the one who-" Lelouch clamped his hands over Suzaku's mouth. He was well aware that he was the cause for Suzaku's own infection, a mistake which cost them dearly. "Mm-mmf-mm!"

"Shut up, damnit," Lelouch muttered. "I just, I need to think." While Lelouch tried to think on how best to handle this situation, Sayoko stood by, still a bit confused as to what they all were saying, but she remained quiet. However, the door soon opened, and Kallen walked in, wondering what the commotion was.

"What on earth is going on in here?" Kallen asked, looking around. It was an odd sight, but not the worst thing she'd stumbled across lately. As Lelouch, Suzaku, and Euphemia tried to explain, Sayoko stealthily took her leave. Before the others could realize what was about to transpire, the kitchen door clicked closed, and the quartet found themselves no longer concerned with what they'd been arguing about seconds ago. Now their only concern was how to deal with the four raging hard-ons present in the room.

"Oof, like, finally!" Euphie said, her own boner swinging up in the air like a fishing rod, ready to cast its bait out and snatch up whatever it could grab. "It's been like, five minutes since I could rub my big, juicy cock against something!"

"Oh, I know, the wait's like the worst part, isn't it?" Suzu said, flipping her hair over her shoulder with a laugh. She reached down and grabbed her own member, steering it in the direction of Kallen and Lulu, who were fiddling to get out of their slutty outfits. As their bimbo sickness had grown, granting them huge dicks and more voluptuous curves, their clothing had shifted as well. While they still covered up the most erotic parts of their bodies in tantalizing fashion, less fabric seemed to appear each time they transformed. If things kept up at this rate, eventually they'd be nothing more than boobs and butts wrapped up in string, which would just make it easier for them to participate in lurid orgies. Just like the one they were about to be engaged in now.

As far as locations for sexual trysts went, the kitchen wasn't one that Lulu had played with much. Definitely not with four people, at least. Bimbos may be dumb as bricks and not have great memories, but they certainly remembered every time they had sex, even as that number climbed into the hundreds and eventually thousands. But the kitchen meant some fun tools to work with when they wanted to get a bit more creative. However, creativity time would come later. The time for cumming was now.

For a bimbo, being creative first meant grabbing whatever implement was closest and using it to spank another bimbo. This meant Kallen's hand reached right for a spatula and brought the flat instrument down on Lulu's meaty backside, causing a quake which would have gotten its own measurement on the Richter scale. The bubble-butt slut moaned and bent over out of a natural reflex to getting her booty smacked, allowing Kallen to paddle it even more efficiently, alternating which cheek she struck to keep the jiggling consistent and ever-flowing.

Wanting to join in on the action, Suzu and Euphie looked around to see what they could play with. Seeing something resting on the table nearby, they both giggled, and gave each other a quick kiss before grabbing a small hand mixer. Suzu looked deep into Euphie's eyes, no longer seeing any spark behind them. By this point they literally looked like little pink hearts, nothing more. Suzu snickered as she took the thin, wiry hand mixer and slid the cool metal along Euphie's nipples. Her slender hands twisted the handle on the side, making the device spin in a slow circle as she dragged it up and down Euphie's body, tickling her skin in all the right ways.

"Oooh, Suzu," Euphie cooed. She arched her back and started to lean back up on the table, lifting her fine, padded rear onto the table so Suzu could get better access to her groin. "Go faster, Suzu, I'm not, oohoo, not that fragile," she teased, wiggling her hips back and forth. The action made her rigid erection swing back and forth like a metronome, taunting Suzu with its rhythm. Suzu nodded and moved the hand mixer down to the princess bimbo's womanhood, then worked it as fast as she could. The spinning allowed the thin sides of the mixer to rub against her labia with a delicate, kinky embrace which made the pink-haired woman leak instantly. "Yessss, oh god yes!" she cried out, holding onto the edge of the table as hard as she could. "More, more!" Happy to serve her devoted princess, Suzu kept going, prodding gently into Euphie's insides, all while her own cock begged for attention.

Meanwhile, Kallen was still striking away at Lulu's bum, as if she'd been a bully in school for over a decade and all the punishments she had earned were being dished out at once. Of course, for a huge-rumped ditz like Lulu, having her tush spanked for minutes on end wasn't even close to a punishment. The only real punishment would be whenever the spanking ended, and that anticipation that it would have to conclude at some time. That was dreadful. The only thing that would make it better is the fact that it would typically lead into something else super fun and super-duper sexy. Sadly, that moment did occur after a while, and only because Kallen's arm grew tired from striking Lulu's wobbling cheeks so many times that they resembled massive tomatoes.

"Aw," Lulu cooed in disappointment. As Kallen put the spatula down, a stinging sensation began to linger in her rear. Her pout turned into a thick-lipped smile as she began to savor that feeling, rubbing her plump thighs together in glee as she wondered what Kallen would do to her next. "Come on Kallen, you like, can't leave me all bent over with my cunny still full of juice!" she begged.

"Hehehe, I know," Kallen said, giving a quick rub of Suzu's shaft behind her, taunting the dutiful futa. "Guess I'm just thinkin' about something."

"Nnngh, what're you thinking for?" Lulu asked, genuinely confused by that comment.

"Oh, thinking what will taste better on your butt." Kallen trotted over to the fridge, massive breasts bouncing the whole time. She opened it up and reached inside, coming back with two bottles. With a heavy swing of her phallus, she slammed it closed, and then returned to Lulu, who hadn't moved from her spot. "Whatcha think, chocolate sauce, or strawberry jelly?"

"Uhhhh….." Lulu started to drool nearly immediately as she thought of what Kallen was implying. Kallen smirked and tilted her head to the side coyly, giggling as she thought of the best solution.

"Like, you're right, should just use both, duh! Gosh I can be like, such a ditz sometimes," she chuckled. Kallen pulled up one of the chairs in the kitchen area, sitting down right behind Lulu, so the original bimbo's beautiful backside was even closer to her face. Kallen opened up the jar of strawberry jelly and tipped it over on Lulu's left cheek, letting the slimy substance drip down over the pale cheek. The red goo came out in slow drips at first, before most of the jar landed with a plop on Lulu's butt. Her ass, however, was such a shelf of callipygian might that the glob didn't fall over, it simply began to disperse and spread the jelly over the cheek.

"Woops. This should work better," Kallen said aiming the chocolate bottle at the right cheek and squeezing it as hard as she could. Even with her arms still a bit sore from the repeated spanks early, she still got several good bursts of cocoa out of the container. She licked her lips, managing to rub enough brains together to connect the imagery of the chocolate to what her penis wanted to do to Lulu's butt. But that would come soon enough, she knew. For now, she had a feast to dine on, and she was feeling ravenous. Her mouth met the jelly-coated cheek and began to lick, nibble, and suckle away, making lewd moans the entire time. It took all her self-control to not try and grab hold of the gorgeous booty she was worshipping, but she didn't want to mess up the dessert she'd made. Not with her hands, at least.

Right behind the duo of butt-loving fiends, Suzu had managed to turn Euphie into a quivering mess on the table. It ensured that poor Sayoko would have a lot to clean up later, unless they wanted their dinner plates sticking to the table from some unknown liquid that had coated it. But now, Suzu was hankering for some pleasure of her own. It was just a shame that she had satisfied Euphie so thoroughly in such a short amount of time that the princess seemed paralyzed by her own pleasure. The only things moving were her exaggerated breasts and the puffy nipples attached to them which wobbled around with each breath, along with her erect shaft which thrust up in the air from involuntary thrusts of her hips.

"Mmm…." Suzu saw the rigid, throbbing phallus before her and did what came naturally to a bimbo with breasts as big as hers. She took a teat in each hand and wrapped Euphie's manhood around it, smothering it in cleavage like a hot dog surrounded by entire loaves of bread on each side. Suzu then slid her bosom down, until the head of Euphie's girth popped through. It only touched the air for a half-second before Suzu wrapped her lips around it, beginning to suck her off while giving her a marvelous titjob. This would obviously be great pleasure for Euphie, but Suzu's boobs were such hot buttons of sensitivity that the way Euphie's cock thrust up into her was turning her on as well. Between that, and how aroused she had gotten bringing Euphie to multiple orgasms, the bimbo was already nearing an orgasm, leaving Kallen as the one who was furthest away from climax at this point.

"Nngh, ahh, gungh!" Lulu's knees were weak from the assault Kallen was giving her backside. Even with the softest tongue she could imagine licking away at the sweet, sugary delights, Lulu still felt intense waves of pleasure run up her spine, melting her brain further into a puddle of mushy bliss. "Hahh, K-Kaaaallen," she cooed, bucking her thighs as a few droplets of femcum ran down her thighs. That was all the incentive Kallen needed for the finale, where she squished as much of Lulu's butt together as she could and sampled both flavors at the same time. Lulu let out a high-pitched squeal of joy that could have shattered glass, her rump now clean as a whistle. Her thighs, however, were now messy and sticky.

Before Lulu got even a few seconds to recover, Kallen's hands were back on the bimbo's hips. She pulled Lulu back with such force that Lulu's rack went jiggling all around as her torso straightened, and even once she stopped moving, her breasts continued to wobble for several seconds after. Lulu got to enjoy the warm sensation of Kallen's nipples rubbing against her back, followed by the pressure of her partner's full, malleable breasts massaging her in a circular fashion. Then, the best feeling of all came when Kallen thrust forward, and her erection finally got to insert itself into a hot, moist pussy, something it hadn't been able to do for nearly an hour.

"Hah, ooh, yes, oooh god Lulu hehehe," Kallen moaned, bucking her hips back and forth. She never fully left Lulu's tight embrace, but she came close nearly every time, allowing her to thrust in with maximum vigor each time. Lusty, husky moans came out of her throat every few seconds as she pounded into Lulu, using the bimbo like her own personal sex toy. A simile that wasn't very far off of the mark at this point, considering what their relationship had degraded into. "You're just, ungh, so, nnngh, y-yeah…" Kallen couldn't come up with words to properly describe the euphoria she was feeling, she lacked the capacity for it now. But that didn't stop her from trying, allowing more erotic noises to slip between her candy-sweet lips.

"I, nngh, kn-know," Lulu groaned, feeling the delightful bubble bath's worth of tingles going on inside of her head. It was wonderful, a spa treatment solely for her brain, washing away anything that even resembled a negative thought and making it easier for Lulu to focus on the pleasure. Her erotic senses became so heightened that she was instantly aware when Kallen thrust in even deeper than she'd been going seconds ago. She flipped some of her long hair out of her eyes as she turned her head, trying to figure out why. The reason was very clear, and also extra hot. Suzu had grabbed onto Kallen and thrust her own cock inside of the other bimbo. The act clearly had taken Kallen by surprise, as her eyes were still rolled up in the back of her head from the shock of the initial impact.

Still, she recovered fairly quickly, and resumed her rhythmic thrusting into Lulu, timing it well enough that Suzu could thrust at almost the same time. From afar, it looked like some sort of primitive fuck-engine, the three working together to make a trio of swinging breasts and penetrated pussies. Kallen, stuck in the middle, was in the most enviable spot of all, getting a double dose of pleasure compared to the two former men around her. It didn't take long for this perfect setup to bring her to orgasm, shooting a load right into Lulu and tightening around Suzu's shaft at the same time.

"Oooh, Kallen!" Suzu cried out, feeling Kallen's slit attempt to suck her dry. She smiled, this was nice. Different. She loved Euphie, but that girl could be infinitely exhausting with how ridiculous her libido was. Even for a bimbo like Suzu, sometimes it was almost too much.

"Oooh, Suzu!" Suzu's eyes widened for a split second before she was split herself. Euphie, despite Suzu's best attempts to pleasure her so well she'd be unable to move for at least a half an hour, had already recovered. Seeing the other three bimbos in the room had simply been too much temptation, and she had hopped right into place like another link in the chain. The bubbly pink ditz humped her lover furiously, moving her hips in such a rapid motion that one wouldn't be able to tell that she'd just had multiple orgasms only a few minutes ago.

For the next few minutes, the kitchen was a literal orgy of moans, grunts, and slapping sounds as their bodies became coated with moisture and continued to slam into each other. Their fuck-engine had evolved into a sex-train, and the destination was Orgasm City. The four-way continued, with the quartet of futa bimbos slamming into each other with a mix of passion, lust, and cluelessness. After a while, it stopped being about getting to climaxes, and was just about keeping the rhythm going. They'd never been in such synchronicity before. If only they had a few more futa bimbos just like them, maybe they'd have been able to get in a circle. That would have been the ultimate way to do things, a constant circle of pleasure, dicks repeatedly going in and out of tight honey pots, the floor getting wet and sticky with various fluids falling out. As it was now, Lulu had to settle for holding onto her own erection. The force of three people plowing into her was too much to actually stroke herself off, it was taking all she had just to hold onto it. Soon it became a point of her grasping her shaft for balance more than anything else.

"Master Lelouch, is everything alright in here? There's been a lot of loud noises…" came the gentle voice of Lelouch's maid as she opened the kitchen door. Instantly, before even Sayoko's ninja senses could note that something changed, the four were no longer bimbos. They still had altered bodies, their permanent reminders of what had happened to them, but they weren't quite as exaggerated as they had been just a half-second ago. Of course, they were also still pressed up against each other in a very unusual, compromising position, crotches to butts. All with noticeable bulges still, even Kallen and Euphemia.

"Ack, yes, Sayoko. Just, just stay there a moment," Lelouch said, ripping Kallen's hands off of his and marching out into the living room. He was furious that this had happened again. What was the cost this time? Were his breasts bigger again, was his butt even fatter? No, he rubbed his face and could tell his lips were more swollen than they were supposed to be. This was getting so much worse.

"Lelouch, wait!" Kallen cried out, following after him. She yanked Suzaku along with her, who reflexively grabbed Euphemia and pulled her out. The princess still seemed to be in a daze, her eyes gleaming with bright pink hearts that didn't show any signs of fading. "Lelouch, where are you going?!" the redhead asked, grabbing hold of Lelouch's collar as he was halfway across the living room.

"I don't know!" Lelouch yelled. Kallen wasn't startled by his outburst, she'd been expecting one for a while now. That didn't mean she wasn't angry, however, and her retaliation was a smack across the dark-haired boy's face.

"You know one thing at least. You know that this is bigger than you, bigger than all of us. You need to talk to me!"

"But, I can't!" Lelouch said, pointing with both hands at his blind sister sitting nearby, with a worried expression on her face.

"Lelouch, what are you two talking about? What's wrong? Please stop arguing," the saccharine girl pleaded, clenching her fists in worry. Lelouch sighed and rubbed both of his hands across his face, sitting down next to her.

"I'm sorry Nunnally. Just, something stupid. Dumb, and… stupid," Lelouch said, wincing as his impressive lexicon failed him. Another sign of the bimbo sickness continuing to creep its influence into his normal life. He grabbed his brunette sister and pulled her into a tight hug. "Just, don't worry about it, okay? I just need to be by myself for a little while, I think."

"Okay," Nunnally said, worried but understanding. She then snickered a bit, hugging Lelouch tighter. "Brother, you're starting to get chubby. You need to stop eating so much pizza." Lelouch blushed, but forced out an awkward laugh. He breathed in to try and make his breasts stop rubbing up against his younger sister, but they were so plump by this point that it didn't help much.

"Heh, you're right, I'll watch for that," he said, going to pull away from Nunnally. But before he could, the young girl giggled and grabbed handfuls of Lelouch's boobs, making the boy whimper in pleasure. His curves were unbearably sensitive, and the taboo nature of Nunnally squeezing them was driving him mad in seconds.

"You really should, hehe, or Sayoko's going to need to get you a bra!" 

"Heh, right, right," Lelouch said, trying to calm down before turning to the others. "So, I'm-"

"Lelouch, you know you can't be by yourself," Kallen stated. Lelouch exhaled, allowing his bosom to press out once again, nipples erect from his impromptu groping.

"I know. But, I just, I can't handle more, right now. I need to be by myself, if only for a bit. Nunnally, can you have Sayoko come get me in, say, an hour?" Nunnally agreed, and Lelouch walked off, leaving a frustrated Kallen, along with a nervous Suzaku and a Euphemia who clearly wasn't right.

"Let's get this over with," Lelouch said as he walked into his bedroom, right across from the living room. As soon as he shut the door, he closed his eyes, waiting for the transformation to take him away to blissed-out paradise for a while. Maybe he'd be able to force out some thoughts during the time his bimbo form needed to set up. But, as Lelouch thought about that, he realized he shouldn't even be capable of such thoughts right now. It should be hard enough remembering his name. "What?" He opened his eyes, hoping to look down and see himself completely normal, the past weeks nothing but a horrible lucid dream.

Sadly it was not to be, as Lelouch saw Lulu's body staring back at him, or more specifically, bouncing back at him as he slammed a foot down in frustration. It was all still there. The giant breasts, the pouty lips that could suck the peel off of a banana, the butt you could balance an entire buffet platter on, and of course, the massive, rigid boner. But, as Lelouch glared at the pornographic exaggeration of what his body was supposed to be, he realized things were missing. Namely, he didn't feel stupid, and he didn't feel like he had to fuck every athletics team in school.

"What's happening?" he said, staring down at himself. Yes, he realized, he was okay with calling this his body right now, since his mind was still in control. He hated the body but at least it was his to do with as he pleased. He needed to take advantage of this immediately, but wasn't sure what the best thing to do was. Part of him was desperate for a nap, or at least to lay on the bed and close his eyes to relax. But the rest of him wanted to learn and study, work out a strategy in solitude. That would have to do, he decided, knowing if he fixed this, there'd be time to sleep.

But at the same time, lelouch had to give pause for a moment as he examined his body for what had to be the third time in under a minute. It was the first time he'd been able to really get a good look at his bimbo form from the perspective of a normal, if frustrated teenage boy. Lelouch's libido before this all started was as small as a termite, and even now he was sure that when they fixed this, it would return to negligible status. Though, when he saw how his breasts bounced around with every breath, and how his eyelashes fluttered when he blinked, his breath was taken away for a moment. It made sense why Lulu was such a slut, with a body like that. How could she not? It just wouldn't make any logical sense to have a figure such as that and not use it. Bimbo logic.

"Lelouch, I'm sorry, but I can't leave you alone in here, it's not…" The door suddenly opened behind him. It seemed in his haste, he'd forgotten to lock it. "Good… for you? What?" Kallen seemed to have come to the same realization Lelouch had, only much quicker. Just like him, she was transformed into her cartoonish proportions once more, like someone had squeezed her midsection to bloat up her curves, and then attached an oversized sausage at crotch-level. The boy turned to face her, causing their breasts to impact from his sudden turn. But while they both moaned from the sensitivity, their hands didn't immediately fly up to grasp their chests and join the jiggling, and they didn't let out vapid moans of desire. They were able to stare at each other, lucid, with dawning looks of comprehension on their faces. "What's happening now?" Kallen asked.

"I'm not sure," Lelouch said, backing up to prevent another mammary calamity. "The bodies are still a problem for certain, but, our minds. They're still ours right now. Perhaps, perhaps we've overcome that hurdle? If that's the case, Suzaku would just need to hold out for two more weeks or so, that's about the difference of time since his exposure. Milly and Shirley should be the same way, I'd figure," Lelouch said, trying to be rational about this. "This is amazing, Kallen. We're on the way to a cure, we're almost there." Lelouch let out a smile so rare that its value would be impossible to tabulate, and Kallen let down her strong demeanor as well, allowing herself to fall onto Lelouch's bed, tit-first. The woman laughed, running her hands down her face as she flipped over, soon joined by Lelouch, who plopped his massive ass down on the bed with a heavy thud.

"Well, I wouldn't say that, exactly." Damnit, Lelouch thought, he really needed to lock that bedroom door. "This was just a way for me to enjoy things a bit more." Lelouch still had the face of a bimbo, one with high-calibur dicksuckers and gorgeous eyes that seemed to glimmer, but he proved right then that even bimbos could look angry when properly enraged. The figure standing before him had been living with him for months now, yet she'd barely been on his radar as a possible suspect for the secret bimbo outbreak. After all, why would this witch grant him an incredible power just to turn him into a sextoy less than a year later? But looking at her now, Lelouch was starting to piece it all together. To his great shame, he was also starting to feel ridiculously horny.

Nobody would be able to blame Lelouch though. C.C. had always carried a natural, mysterious beauty to her. The witchy waif normally had a very lithe figure, but one that came with a lovely set of breasts and a rear fattened up by a nonstop diet of pizza. But the green-haired goddess before him blew that body out of the water with all the force of a neutron bomb. Somehow, it even eclipsed Kallen and himself as well, though now that Lelouch was positive C.C. was the cause of everything, that made sense to. With C.C.'s narcissism, there's no way she'd let anybody else has a larger figure than her, even with the growth the bimbos had experienced lately.

Lelouch didn't know where to look first, but his eyes chose for him, and stared at C.C.'s absolutely gigantic melons, breasts that outshined any he'd seen in his experiences, or even imagined when swept up in a bimbo fog. They hung down past the woman's waist, to the point that Lelouch couldn't even see a hint of her torso. He imagined it was as rail-thin as it could be without looking freakish, but it didn't matter when C.C. had gazongas which could have been used as yoga balls. They certainly bounced like sports equipment, C.C.'s heartbeat alone seemed to be making them wobble, forcing her nipples to dance around like a pair of fencers caught in a wicked riposte. Her nubs were almost neon pink, and jutted out from her breasts like pylons, with nipples so wide and puffy that if it weren't for their color, it would be hard to tell where the areola ended and the breast began. She wasn't covered up at all, either. Which meant either her bimbo magic had limits to how far clothing could be stretched around an enormous pair of boobs, or she simply didn't care.

She had at least taken an effort to clothe her rear though, which if anything, surpassed her already-magnificent ass. The progenitor of all this chaos stood with her legs spread in order to make room for the gigantic butt cheeks which wobbled behind her. It was amazing she had gotten through the bedroom door, frankly, but considering each sphere was gelatinous enough to completely mold to her touch, she must have squeezed through like an octopus worming its way through a one-inch pipe. Lelouch could only imagine the havoc her ass would cause if she dared to strut through a china shop, knocking over everything in sight. White spandex covered her rear perfectly, making it look like she literally had humongous marshmallows instead of butt cheeks.

Then, to Lelouch's embarrassment and arousal, he found himself entranced by the size of C.C.'s cock. He was in a male mindset right now but even he couldn't ignore it, and the pussy that tingled between his legs was practically weeping with joy at the sight. It was easily more than a foot long, a monstrous member that was constantly thrusting its way through C.C.'s cleavage like a buoy in an ocean of titflesh. He wasn't even sure if his hands would be able to wrap around it, but they trembled, indicating that they certainly wanted to try.

The rest of C.C.'s body was no less exaggerated and sexualized, either. Her lips were a bright green that matched her hair perfectly, looking like key lime-flavored snack cakes had been pasted to her kissers, brushing up against her nose and hanging down past her chin with little bounces now and then. Her hair hadn't changed in color, but certainly had in length, and almost touched the floor. If her rear hadn't been as big as half a king-sized mattress, it would be dragging on the carpet. Fingernails, skin, eyelashes, labia, feet, neck, armpits, everything on her was flawless. The utter definition of sex appeal in one devilish woman. Lelouch stared at the fiend, a mix of anger, jealousy, and horniness swirling inside of him like a maelstrom caught in a blender.

"C.C., you, you're responsible for this?!" Obvious and contrite, but he was too irritated to think of something clever and witty to say to the super-bimbo in front of him.

"Oh, well, yeah," C.C. tittered, tilting her head to the side. "But I mean, it's not like it wasn't fun, right? That club president of yours certainly seemed to like it. Not to mention that sexy little orange number that now hangs around her constantly. Oh, and lest I forget about your adorable cousin. You know, it was completely a whim for me to infect her, but I'm so glad I did, she took to it faster than everybody! In fact, her conversion's already completed, hehe." C.C. snickered and snapped her fingers, stepping aside to allow access into the bedroom. Lelouch and Kallen both grit the sheets beneath them as Euphemia walked in, in all her bimbo glory. Her eyes were closed as she walked through with a tiny remnant of a regal aura about her, which was ruined as she opened her eyes, revealing that her irises and pupils had been transformed into pretty pink hearts.

"Euphie!" Lelouch shouted, standing up and grabbing hold of Euphemia's shoulders. He didn't care if it forced their boobs together; he shook her as hard as she could. "What did she do to you?!" he yelled. Euphie didn't give him a vocal response, she simply grabbed hold of his shaft and started to pull it up towards her breasts, licking the tip as she bent down to try and take it into her mouth. "Wh-what, no, stop it, Euph-nngh, guh, stop her," he said, weakly gesturing at C.C. "G-Give her her mind back like you did for us!" C.C. tilted her head in the opposite direction.

"What mind?" she teased. "Oh, she's given in completely," C.C. explained, giving an appreciative rub of the pink-haired bimbo's backside. "Don't you remember what you said when we first met, Lulu? You wanted to stop Britannia, bring peace to the world. What better peace is there than a world where everybody is happy and horny? Euphie here will be the start of things, mm, it will be glorious~" The green-haired diva trailed off a bit, moaning contentedly as she stared at Kallen. "Euphie will handle Britannia, and Kallen here will handle her little rebel group."

"If you think for a second that I'll dare to spread this to my comrades, your brain clearly isn't screwed on as tightly as you think it is!" Kallen said, glaring at C.C.

"You make a good point, you do need to loosen up a bit more," C.C. admitted. "I saw the way you looked at Euphie when she came in. I'm not sure which of the taboo subjects is more fun, the fact that you want to screw someone who's technically your enemy, or the fact Lulu wants to bang someone who's technically his cousin."

"I, I, no!" Lelouch shouted as he shoved Euphie aside, creating a pop as his cock was freed from her mouth. "Enough of this nonsense. C.C., if you have the power to change us, then-"

"Make you even sluttier? I can do that," C.C. said with pure sincerity in her voice. "But for now, Euphie, since Kallen's already spread-eagle over here, wanna fuck?" A high-pitched 'ooh!' was her response, and as Euphie walked over to the girl helpfully sitting on the bed, Kallen watched in horror as her body seemed helpless to get away. 

"N-No, don't, I don't, w-when did I get this way?!" Kallen asked in surprise, looking down to see she had already prepared herself for Euphie, and was frantically rubbing at her breasts without even realizing it. "Just, sh-she makes me horny looking at her, nothing wrong with that!" she insisted, continuing to sputter out resistance even as Euphie started to plow into her. "Guhhh, nngh, ahhh, th-this is n-nothing!" Kallen continued, letting out a moan as Euphie began to tweak her nipples, licking the tip of Kallen's erect phallus as the two began to screw.

"Kallen! Euphie, you get off of her," Lelouch demanded, though it was clear Euphie was listening to nothing except her own sex drive. "I need, I need help. Suzaku! Suzaku!" he cried out, suddenly realizing that his friend hadn't accompanied the former princess.

"Oh, Suzaku?" C.C. said, sidling up to Lelouch and running her nails down his slender, girly face. "After Euphie fixed him up for good, I gave him to that maid of yours for some good fun. She looked like she hadn't been laid in ages. She should be well on her way now, then maybe after that, she can tend to your sister~"

"Don't you dare-" C.C. suddenly had fingers inside of Lelouch's slit. He wasn't sure when they got there, but they were, and they were pumping in and out with all the fury and precision of a Knightmare's engine. Lelouch groaned with lust as C.C.'s digits expertly massaged his delicate folds, the thick labia far more sensitive than they should be thanks to the constant amount of sex he'd been having on a near-hourly basis. He felt C.C's bared breasts rub up against his back, with her cock sliding up between his doughy butt cheeks to start hotdogging Lelouch. "Nngh, g-get off of, nnngh, hahh, stop it, you witch," he groaned, biting down on his plump lower lip. "Huhhh…" He couldn't help the sounds coming through his cocksuckers, it was the body's fault, he had nothing to do with it. Even if his thighs were rubbing together, and his nipples were aching, he didn't want this, not one bit. C.C. noticed his internal struggle and giggled, turning Lelouch to a nearby mirror.

"What's wrong, Lulu?" C.C. asked as she continued to finger Lelouch, sliding in a thumb so her whole hand was being used to pleasure her captive. "Are you starting to realize how good it feels to be a slut? To let your body be a plaything for pleasure and lust and not care what others think about you, only that they think you're a fine piece of ass? Mm, I really did give you a good one, didn't I?" she teased, smacking Lelouch's ass so hard that he climaxed, shooting a load into the mirror. The pearly white jizz dripped down the reflection of his face, and C.C. pushed him closer, rubbing her shaft between his butt cheeks with more vigor.

"Look at that, isn't that the prettiest thing you've ever seen?" she asked, practically pushing Lelouch into the mirror until his bosom pressed up against it. Lelouch tried to pry his eyes away from his reflection, but he was curious, and the arousal he was feeling wasn't sharpening his senses either. When he looked into the mirror, what he saw shocked him. He was smiling. Not just a grin either, his plump lips were spread wide in abject glee, panting like a whore as C.C. started to fondle one of his tits while continuing to finger him. "That's exactly what you should be looking like all of the time, pure happiness," she said, giggling at the way the cum on the mirror looked like it was dripping off of Lelouch's face. "Come on Lulu, isn't it wonderful? You know you want to cum so badly you'd do anything to get that orgasm." Lelouch tried to think, but it was hard, harder than any chess match he'd ever played and even harder than C.C.'s dick.

"N-No," he groaned, letting out a girly cry of glee as C.C. began to thrust into one of his nipples. "Nahhh, I just, guh." He had to focus, to try and get away and collect himself, but the sensations and noises were too much to bear. Kallen and Euphie had entered a moaning duet of sorts, and in the reflection he could see Kallen was returning the favor to Euphie now, thrusting into her snatch while giving the other bimbo's cock a boobjob with her amazing tits. "K-Kallen, stop it," he muttered, twitching with pleasure as C.C. paddled his rump once more.

"N-No," Kallen uttered, laughing dryly as she gave a suckle on her own boobflesh. "Don't wanna stop, f-feels too good!" she cried, filling Euphie with what was almost certainly not the first load she'd released into the pink-haired babe. "Oh god, wh-why, Lulu, why does it feel so, so good, I just, nngh!" Now it was Euphie's turn to return the favor, splattering Kallen's face with her ejaculate. The rebellious bimbo paused for a moment, whispering under her breath as she started to wipe away the jizz. "I just, mmm, I just, mm…" She licked a handful of it out of her palm and giggled vapidly, her eyes changing to hearts just like Euphie. "I just like, wanna be a bimbo!"

"Ungh…" Lelouch hung his head as he watched Kallen's mind leave her, supposedly forever unless C.C. decided to show some mercy towards him and his friends. But, considering she was still rubbing against him, making him feel things that none of the other bimbos had, he doubted that was going to happen. But, still, he had to fight. "C.C., you, ungh, I can't, can't give up."

"Don't think of it as giving up, think of it as starting over!" C.C. said pleasantly as she nibbled on Lelouch's earlobe, finally getting that release she'd been pulling out of his bimbo body. As Lelouch shuddered with pleasure, C.C. turned him around again, before letting go, and staring right at him. She snapped her fingers once more, and Kallen and Euphie stopped their celebratory docking in order to rise and look at Lelouch as well. "Starting over and getting a new lease on life! A lusty lease, that is. Oh, I enjoy clever wordplay, don't you? Well, you won't for long, I guess, hehehe."  
"Th-There's nothing you can do to make me stop fighting this," Lelouch said, gulping as he realized what he had just said. Euphie and Kallen giggled in unison and stood next to each other. Lelouch found himself transfixed by the sight of their members, but only for a second, as he felt C.C.'s poke into him from behind. Twice. He gulped again, and timidly turned around. He almost fell to the knees at the sight, for C.C. had sprouted a second cock just above the first, and it was every bit as immaculate as her first had been. "Oh god."

"You know you want it, Lulu," C.C. said, waddling her way forward. Lelouch stumbled to her feet and tried to back up, only to find twin ticks poking him that was as well. A glance over her shoulder showed that Kallen was standing behind Euphie, arranging themselves so both phalluses were next to each other. Four penises stood at rigid attention, all pointed towards Lelouch, and his own grew extra stiff at the thought of what they intended to do with him. His breath hitched and his heart raced, torn between what to do. The door to his bedroom was still open, he could run. But then what? Keep avoiding sex forever? That sounded… horrible. But this couldn't be better, could it? He gulped as his head swam in indecision, giving an adorable, confused look when C.C. walked over and gingerly touched his face. "You want it so bad you can barely stand it. Well don't worry, in a moment you'll never be desperate for sex ever again, hehehehe." Those words should have terrified Lelouch and ushered him out the door, but all he did was stand there, legs spread.

He wasn't sure which penis penetrated first, they were almost in perfect unison with each other. All he knew was that Lelouch was the one to get impaled right there, but Lulu was who remained when the three bimbos pulled out and started their thrusting. Any thoughts of resistance that might have lingered in that once-genius brain were steadily pushed aside by four immense rods. C.C. was filling up Lulu's pussy to the brim with both cocks at once, while Kallen and Euphie double-teamed her fat, juicy bum. The sensation was indescribable, especially now that Lulu's vocabulary was shot down the toilet. But she didn't care. Why would she? She was fucking.

"Hahhh, hah, oh god, yes, yes, ahaha!" she laughed out in joy as it all made so much sense. Chess and Knightmares and politics were all boring. All she needed were cocks, pussies, and nipples to suck on. She looked at C.C. and moaned, finding that she'd actually been lifted off of the floor thanks to the combined efforts of the three women riding her like a dog in heat. "Ahhh, C.C., this is like, the bestest!" she cried, giggling incessantly as her breasts wobbled up and down in time with the thrusts. Her whole body was a mess of jiggling and shaking as the three played with her, slapping her ass and tweaking her nipples whenever they could in addition to the sex. Lulu was in heaven, this was absolutely perfect, the peace she'd been trying to achieve!

"So, what would you say if I wanted to infect Nunnally?" C.C. asked.

"Ooh, y-yeah, like, give her a booty so big she's like, stuck in her chair!"

"Your friend, Rivalz?"

"Only after, I, unngh, get to suck his coooock first, he's been so desperate for a fuck I can smell it on him!"

"What about all of the academy, all of Japan, the whole world?" 

"Like, like duh!" Lulu moaned, almost getting annoyed with the questions. But they were arousing, so she didn't mind answering for now. "Wouldn't it like, be way better if everything and everyone was like this?!"

"That's, nngh, what I was, nngh, hoping you'd say!" Hearing Lulu definitively give up her plans was all the stimulus C.C. needed to shoot twin loads right into Lulu's slit. At the same time, Kallen, and then Euphie released thick wads of cum into Lulu's bum as well. The hot jizz flowed into Lulu like a broken faucet, taking her breath away as she felt her stomach actually bloat a little from how much she took in at once. But it felt good. It made her content, happy, to know she'd been able to provide such pleasure for her fellow bimbos. She came her brains out too, so that was an additional plus. The amount of drool hanging from her lips and tongue made it seem like they'd literally begun to leak out of her head, as she giggled quietly. Still speared on the quartet of cocks, as well, she didn't want to let anything drip out too soon. "Mm, that was wonderful," C.C. said, patting Lulu on the face with a gentle, affectionate gesture. "So Lulu, anything you have to say?" It took a moment for Lulu to recover enough to talk.

"Uhhhh, I don't think so," Lulu said, spinning her head around in a circle. "But, like, I really feel like sucking on some dick right about now. So, can I? Please! Lulu Lamperump begs you!" C.C. cackled deviously before sighing contentedly.

"Oh, we can definitely arrange that," C.C. said, knowing they were unstoppable now. It was time now. Time for more sex. Time for more bimbos. Time for the secret to be told.


End file.
